Reclaiming Family
by epAmy
Summary: Complete. SS/HG. Marriage Law/Arranged Marriage. After 6 years of marriage, Severus realizes what he'd lose when suitors come calling on Hermione after the law is abolished. How hard will he fight to keep his family? Will he reclaim them, or give them up?
1. Rounds

**So this plot came into my mind for a couple days. This isn't all of it, but I just feel like making it a little longer. Not anything like FML, but not quite a one-shot.**

**I'll work on FML and get the next installment out to you all soon :)**

**None of this belongs to me! I only wish I could be that talented :D**

* * *

"It would be in your best interest if you would separate your lips long enough and return to your common rooms," Severus Snape stood waiting at the entrance to the classroom. The two students were a deep red shade as they scurried past their potions professor and split off towards their separate common rooms. "That'll be 10 points from both Slytherin and Ravenclaw," he called after them as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

At one point in his miserable life, he enjoyed his late night strolls through the halls of Hogwarts and catching the bothersome students who dared be out after curfew. But in the past few years, he found it less pleasurable. He knew it had something to do with being a father now, but he refused to think he was going soft.

Shaking his head from such thoughts, he closed the classroom door and checked the time. His rounds had been over for hours, but he was biding his time before he had to head back to his room. But now, after seeing the heated session in the empty classroom gave him some thoughts about his wife. Severus changed directions and headed back to his family's rooms.

He hadn't married for love, but by the orders of the ministry. Severus scowled at the thought of it. Who would have believed it when the Ministry of Magic began arranging marriages for witches and wizards? The magical world always boasted about being better than the muggle world, but yet here they were pairing up people like they were breeding stock. Severus couldn't complain about his about his arrangement, though. True his chosen wife could be annoying sometimes, but at least he was paired off by someone with a small smidgen of intelligence.

By the time he made it to his rooms his thoughts came to an end. He went to remove the wards but found them already undone.

Severus' first emotion was anger, thinking his wife had forgotten to put the wards up, but then he remembered she never forgot. That's when fear struck. He could count the people who knew the wards on one hand, and none of them would be in his rooms at such a late hour.

He decided to stop thinking and check his family, but as soon as he opened the door a sound made him stop in his tracks: laughter. Not his child's laughter either. His wife's laughter mixed with a low male's laughter came floating to him from his wife's bedroom.

Severus stumbled against the wall behind him as he felt a deep pain in his heart he'd never felt before.

And for the first time, his heart and brain were telling him the same thing, _Hermione's cheating on me..._

* * *

**Hope all is well:)**


	2. A Little Too Late

**I have to laugh at how short the first part was compared to how long this one is :)**

**WOW! Oh my goodness!! All of your reviews and support is lovely! I really didn't think this story would get so much feedback, lol. I'll have to work exta hard to make sure you all like it:D**

**As always:**

**None of this belongs to me. I'm just a measly college student finding ways to spend her time besides homework :)**

* * *

"Mummy?" five-year-old Esther Ann Snape tugged her mother's sleeve. "When is Daddy going to be home?"

Hermione Snape closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know, Essie." She opened her eyes to stare into her cold cup of tea then shifted her eyes to her daughter. "Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll come in to tuck you in and read you a story?" She forced herself to smile like she had so many times in the past.

Essie wasn't to be swayed, though. "But where is Daddy? I want Daddy!" she cried.

_Blast you, Severus_, Hermione thought. "I know, sweetie. How about this: I'll have Daddy come in and say good-night as soon as he comes home."

Essie puckered her lower lip as she thought. Though Essie's petite nose and pouty mouth were from Hermione, her onyx eyes and equally dark hair was from Severus.

There were still days where Hermione shuddered at what she was forced to go through. When she left Hogwarts seven years ago, she never thought she'd see Professor Severus Snape again. Then, not even a year after she graduated, the Ministry of Magic decided the magical population was waning after the defeat of Voldemort so they came out with that ridiculous law. Not only was Hermione and Severus forced to marry, they had to produce or conceive an heir within a year or they'd be paired off with other partners. They'd almost been paired off to other people when they found out the next wizard on Hermione's list was Lucius Malfoy—how he escaped Azkaban nobody knew. Severus saved her by finally consummating their marriage and Hermione became pregnant.

Essie's voice broke through her memories. "Okay, but it better be a good story," she giggled and scurried towards her room.

Hermione's fake smile dropped immediately. She was getting tired of her fake happiness. If only Severus decided having a family wasn't so bad. If only he'd return their love. Essie always cried out for her father, but Severus looked at her with the same distain as his students. Although Hermione didn't _love_ him, she cared for him deeply. Behind the façade of the evil, greasy dungeon bat was a man Hermione thought only existed in her dreams. Whenever Hermione tried to draw that man out of her husband, he'd put his mask back on and storm away.

Sighing, she reached for her wand and flicked it at her tea, dismissing it. She got up to start straightening out the main rooms so Severus wouldn't have anything to snip at when there was a knock at the door before it opened. Hermione checked her watch to see it was after curfew so it couldn't be any student. She slipped her wand out and waited behind the door. She was ready to shout a jinx when she recognized the white-blond hair. "Oh, it's just you," she breathed as she lowered her wand.

Draco Malfoy jumped and spun around. "Blimey, Granger! Do you curse everyone who steps through your door?"

Hermione smiled and tucked her wand away, "Usually people wait for someone to answer the door before they barge in." She went back into the living area to clean and he followed. "I thought you said you were going to stop calling me that."

"Granger? I guess I should, but old habits die hard." He unclasped his cape and draped it across one of the dining chairs and set a squirming box on the table.

Hermione halted her cleaning and studied the box. "Draco, what did you get for Essie now?"

Draco smiled and placed a hand on the box to make it stop moving. "Now who said it was for Essie?" His smile vanished as he looked around. "Where is my Essie Ann anyway?"

Hermione's heart constricted at his endearment and found her fake smile was needed once again. _Why can't you take after your godson, Severus? He treats Essie more like a daughter than you ever have_. "She's in bed," she finally managed in a wobbling voice.

Draco caught it. He moved away from the box forgotten and moved towards Hermione. As soon as he placed a hand on her shoulder she vaulted herself in his arms crying. "Oh, 'Mione." Draco stroked her hair as she sobbed into the front of his robes. He buried his face into her mop of hair.

Although they still bickered with each other often, Draco and Hermione became friends almost out of need. During the war Draco finally revealed his true alliances with the light. Hermione noticed the change in him, but Harry and Ron always made sure Draco kept his distance from their friend.

But that changed when Ron was accepted as a first string keeper with a touring quidditch team. He took an immediate liking to the fame and hadn't bothered to contact Hermione since he left. The only time Hermione saw him was in a picture in the _Daily Prophet_. Harry was around a little longer, but as soon as the marriage law came out, he went into hiding to avoid being paired off with some mindless witch. They both left before she was matched to Severus and she suddenly had nobody to talk to.

Draco was in a similar situation. After he revealed his alliance to the light, all of Draco's friends that escaped Azkaban saw him as a traitor and abandoned him. The only person who still associated with Draco was his godfather. Without Harry or Ron to keep them apart, they started talking to each other, just so they would have someone to talk to. It soon bloomed into a friendship.

Hermione forced herself to stop crying and pulled away. "I'm sorry, I got your robes wet," she put a hand over the wet spot on his chest.

_Stop it Draco, _he scolded himself when he felt a tightening in his chest at her touch. _She's Severus' wife! Your godfather's wife! Your goddaughter's mother!_ Okay, so the last one wasn't much, but he was pulling strings. He couldn't afford to have feelings for Hermione. _She's just a __friend!_ "Don't worry about it. That's why it comes in handy to be magical." As he said this he pulled out his wand and dried his robes. "Feel free to cry on my shoulder anytime."

Hermione smiled—a true smile—and rubbed his chest still under her hand and moved back to the pile of toys she was cleaning. "Some girl is going to be lucky to snag you whenever this marriage law catches up to you."

Draco would later hex himself for being so stupid, but before he could even stop himself he blurted, "The one I want to marry is has already by caught by the marriage law." His face immediately flushed and he gaped at Hermione and waited for her reaction.

Hermione smirked as she stashed the toys away and moved into the small kitchen area to get them something to drink. "Really? And here I thought the only people you associated with were me and Severus."

Draco turned his back to her and cursed himself. "I, uh—" he closed his eyes, "—you are."

Hermione halted her preparations of tea. She turned to Draco and saw him staring back at her. "Draco..."

"No, don't."

"You didn't petition for me when the law came out."

"We weren't friends then." Neither of them said anything, only stared at each other. Then, without any warning, Draco moved to be in front of her and gripped her shoulders gently. "Hermione—"

"Draco, I can't." She looked up into his eyes; chocolate-brown clashing with ice-blue.

"Uncle Draco!" Essie's voice and pattering feet made Draco step away.

"Essie Ann!" Both Draco and Hermione forced their smiles, but soon found Essie's exuberance contagious. Draco swept her up and made a noisy kiss on her cheek. "How's my favorite person in the whole wide world?"

Hermione watched the scene. Essie had rested her forehead against Draco's and was whispering and giggling with him. But soon she was distracted by the moving box on the table.

"Is that for me?" Essie whispered as she stuck her index finger in her mouth.

Draco reached up and pulled her hand away from her mouth out of habit and shook his head. "Actually, it's for you and Mummy." He locked his eyes with Hermione's.

Hermione felt something jump in her chest. _A gift? I haven't gotten a gift in years. All Severus ever gave me was Essie_. "Me?" she squeaked.

"Why don't you open it?" Draco asked Essie. He let her down and lowered the box to the floor. After he moved behind Hermione he whispered, "I should have gotten you this years ago."

Essie pulled the top off the box and her squeal of delight was caused by a white fluffy kitten. She pulled it out and hugged it to her chest; her face a pure look of awe.

"Draco," Hermione turned and looked up at him. "Thank you." She lifted a hand to his cheek. He lifted his hand and covered hers and she could feel the love in his gaze. The intensity made her slip her hand out and turn to her daughter. "What are you going to name her? It is a her, right?

Once Draco nodded Essie's lower lip puckered as she thought. "I know! Draco!"

"What?!" Draco asked incredulous. "But Draco's not a girl's—" he stopped at Hermione's sharp look.

"Essie, why do you want to name her Draco?"

"Her hair looks like Uncle Draco's!"

It was true; the cat wasn't exactly white, but almost the same white-blond color as Draco's. When the cat turned her head towards Hermione, she gasped at the cat's eye color. "Draco, you wouldn't have happened to turn your father into a cat, have you?"

"What? Why?"

"Look at her eyes! They're the exact same color as the Malfoy eyes."

He knew; and he picked the darn cat because he had some sick twisted notion that the Snape females would think of him when they saw the pesky cat. "I hadn't thought of that," he lied.

Hermione smiled and instinct had her checking her watch. "Essie, it's far past your bed time. Say good-night to Uncle Draco and I'll tuck you in."

"No, let me. It isn't everyday you get to tuck in the wonderful Essie Ann." He picked up Essie, who was still cuddling the newly dubbed Draco. "Do you mind if she keeps the cat in her room?"

"No, transfigure something into a litter box though, please." She followed them until she reached her room and quickly changed into something more comfortable and moved to Essie's room.

Hermione paused near the door and leaned against the door frame. Draco was lounged next to her daughter with a book open in front of them. Essie was curled up in the crook of Draco's side as she still held Draco the kitten. Draco didn't seem to notice Hermione as he acted out the different characters. They were about half-way through the story when Essie's eyes finally closed and her breathing evened out. Draco slowly closed the book and slid from under her. He didn't notice Hermione until after he murmured something in Essie's ear and kissed her forehead. He flicked the light off and joined Hermione in the hallway. "How long have you been standing there?" he asked as he shut the door.

"Long enough." She studied him a moment before whispering, "You're so good with her."

"She means the world to me. You both do," he added after a second's hesitation.

"Draco, I thought we talked about this," Hermione turned and went back to her bedroom.

Draco followed her in; it hadn't been the first time he'd been in there. Severus refused to share his office with her, so her bedroom doubled as her work area. "Hardly. I'm sorry for blurting that out earlier. I meant it, but I know you have no choice in the matter."

Hermione smiled at him sadly. "If things were different... If the marriage law ever came to an end—"

"Hermione," Draco cut her off, "it'll only hurt us worse if we ponder on the 'ifs."

"I know."

It was quiet until Draco remembered why he had come in the first place. "Is Severus around? I need to talk with him."

"I don't know where he is. He went on his rounds on his normal time, but he should have been back almost an hour ago." She sat down on her bed and waited until Draco sat down in a chair before she continued. "He usually stays out as late as he can so he can avoid me. Do you want me to give him a message?"

"No, I'll just wait for him to come back." The awkwardness soon vanished as they began to reminisce about their school years and everything since then. It was almost midnight when they realized Severus was still not back. "I should probably go. He probably won't be in a good mood if he known I'm here this late anyways."

"True," Hermione got off the bed and walked with him towards the door. "Draco thanks for understanding."

"It's nothing. Just remember I'll always be here for you." He pulled her into his arms and dropped a kiss on top of her head.

"Get your hands off of her," a deep voice growled from her doorway.

They both jumped and turned to the doorway. Hands clenched and shaking with rage matching the scowl and glistening eyes let the occupants know he was barely holding his anger. Severus Snape was home.

* * *

**Hope all is well:)**


	3. Draco's Rant

**Sorry this one is so short, but it's better than nothing :)**

**None of this belongs to me. I'm just a measly college student finding ways to spend her time besides homework :)**

* * *

"Severus," Draco kept his voice soft. If there was any wizard he was afraid of provoking, it was his godfather. "This isn't what it looks like."

When her husband didn't say anything, Hermione took a tentative step towards him. "Severus? Where've you been? I've been worried about you—"

"Is that what you were doing?" he spat bitterly his attention finally switching from Draco to Hermione.

"Severus, that isn't fair. You walked in and made an assumption—"

"An assumption?!" Severus' voice was loud enough to make the room shake. "I walk in here and find you in another man's arms!"

"Daddy?" a timid voice came from behind him.

Hermione huffed and pushed past Severus. "Good job, you woke her up." She picked up a protesting Essie and moved towards her bedroom.

Severus didn't move. His eyes were again locked onto Draco, who was standing as still as possible.

_This is crazy_, Draco thought and said as much to his Godfather.

"Crazy?" Severus hissed. "I come home to find my wife cheating on me with my godson."

"She's not cheating on you. Nothing happened," Draco growled.

"I find that hard to believe."

Draco angrily ran his fingers through his hair. They weren't going to get anywhere with Severus this angry. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is. Just shut up and let me finish!" Draco raised his voice when Severus opened his mouth. "You've never cared what Hermione did before tonight, but that's beside the point." Despite Draco's fear of the man he took the necessary steps to stand tall in front of Severus. "I _love_ Hermione—something you know nothing about. But you know what? Your _wife_ refused to listen to me. She's so faithful to you, even when you don't give her reason to!" Severus' face didn't show any emotion, but Draco thought he saw something flicker in his eyes. "Think about that before you go accusing her of cheating on you."

Severus didn't answer right away. _Had this really happened? Did Hermione really refuse Draco because of me?_ He mentally berated himself. After years of practice, it was easy to lock the thoughts away. He focused on the _boy_ in front of him again, his voice dangerously low. "I want you to leave. I don't want you to _ever_ come here again and I _never_ want you to go near my wife or child again." He lifted his wand before them and casually toyed with it. "Is that clear?"

"Crystal," Draco replied in the same low voice. He shoved past his godfather, but paused in the doorway and whispered, "You won't have her forever, you know? This law is going to end someday and I know for a fact 'Mione won't stay and she'll take Essie Ann with her." With that said he turned to leave and saw Hermione standing there with tears in her eyes.

Draco glanced at his godfather to see him glaring right back. "I have to go, 'Mione. I'm not sure when I'll be back."

"Draco—"

He cut her off. "Tell Essie Ann I love her and to take care of little Draco."

Hermione gave a watery laugh as Severus' mind spun. _Little Draco!?__ What was that supposed to mean?!_

"Bye, Draco." She watched him go before turning to her husband. It was her turn now.

**

* * *

Hope all is well:)**


	4. Truths Revealed

**None of this belongs to me. I'm just a measly college student finding ways to spend her time besides homework :)**

* * *

Neither of them said anything for a long time. Severus dark eyes didn't leave her, but Hermione stared at the floor as she controlled her tears.

_What am I to make of this? 'Little Draco?' Is she pregnant with his child? That must mean they've been having an affair longer than I thought. He's who she's going to run off with if this law gets repealed. _

"He was right, you know." Her voice was so soft, but it still broke though his thoughts. When he didn't speak, she continued. "I refused him because of you. I would _never_ cheat on you."

"The scene I walked in on said otherwise." Severus forced himself to keep his voice calm.

"You walked in and took it the wrong way!" she hissed. "You can give me Veritaserum if you don't believe me. Use your Legilimancy on me. Draco and I have told you the truth."

Severus didn't need any encouraging. He burrowed his hand in her mess of hair and jerked her head back. Wordlessly he entered her mind and replayed the events of the night. After watching everything he felt a pang in his chest.

_What is this I keep feeling?!_ he growled in his mind. _It seems... familiar._

Focusing again on the witch still in his grasp, he noticed tear tracks running down her face. Once he felt the pang again, he realized Hermione was the cause of them. He quickly brought his hand away from her and, with one last glance, fled from the room.

He needed some fresh-air to think this through.

* * *

Severus was only standing at the top of the Astronomy tower for a few minutes when he was joined by a visitor.

Minerva McGonagall took a place next to the dour Potions Professor. Neither of them said anything for the longest time; each taking in the beauty of the starry night. Severus' mind was busy with what he had viewed in Hermione's head and Minerva was thinking how to best broach the touchy subject with the man.

Although Minerva tried to fill the whole after Dumbledore's death, nobody would be as close to Severus as the previous headmaster had.

"I hear your young Mr. Malfoy came for a visit this afternoon," Minerva said softly.

"You seem to have mastered the 'know-all' skill required of all headmasters," Severus said dryly, not moving his eyes away from the scenery. "Now all you have left to master is the twinkling-eyes."

Minerva smiled despite the fact he was trying to change the subject. "I take it the visit didn't go well?"

Severus didn't respond right away. He didn't know what to make of the situation. If Dumbledore was still alive Severus would have gone to him for advice. Maybe this woman could be of some help. "When I came back from rounds I found Mr. Malfoy and my wife... in a peculiar situation." When Minerva didn't say anything he whispered very quietly, "I accused her of having an affair."

Minerva was shocked out of silence. "You didn't. Hermione would never do such a thing. That woman would move both the muggle and wizarding world for you if you asked it."

What Severus said next put Minerva in another bout of silence. "I'm beginning to realize how priceless she is." He let her process what he said and continued, "I don't know how to do this though."

"Do what?"

"Be a husband. Treat her the right way. I don't know if that is what I even want."

Minerva thought for a moment. "Do you remember what your life was like before the marriage law?"

Severus didn't hesitate, "Dark and lonely."

"And what about now?" she prompted.

This time Severus hesitated. "She gave me Esther. She has a... presence that can't be ignored."

"How would you feel if they weren't there anymore?" She didn't need him to answer; the pain etched onto his face said it all. "Then I suggest you do something about it."

"Do what?"

"That is something you have to figure out for yourself." She looked back over Hogwart's grounds one last time before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

**Hope all is well:)**


	5. News

**Sorry about making this so short before. I could have just added the end of this to the next chapter, but I thought it fit better on this chapter.**

**This isn't mine! I just mess with the lives of the Harry Potter Characters.**

* * *

Hermione opened the door and was again surprised.

Severus usually is up and gone by the time Hermione woke up. He usually eats in the Great Hall with the students he so fondly loves instead of his wife and daughter. But for the past week, everyday Hermione came from her bedroom, he was sitting at the kitchen table reading with a table laden with all of Hermione's favorite breakfast foods. He never said anything, but sat there until she finished eating. Hermione was very confused and she couldn't figure out what Severus was doing.

There were also a couple awkward mornings when Essie woke up early. She was so excited to see her father home in the morning, but Severus didn't know how to act with her. On those mornings he usually made an excuse to leave early. Hermione knew he didn't know how to act with children—she used to be his student, after all.

The 'doting husband' act didn't end there though. He no longer stayed out late. He now took his grading into wherever Hermione and Essie were. Again, he never said anything, and Hermione had no idea what he was playing at.

Hermione shook her head from her thoughts and moved towards the table. Severus only looked up to meet her gaze for a moment before going back to his reading. She sat down, but didn't move to take any food. After a long moment of silence Severus lowered his paper and studied his wife. Just as he opened his mouth to say something she quickly said, "I'm pregnant."

Severus facial expression froze as he worked to comprehend what she said. His first thought was _Draco_, but then he remembered what he saw in her memory. It couldn't have been Draco.

"Severus? Did you hear me?" Hermione asked softly. _You idiot! _she screamed in her head. _Why did you tell him about the baby? So what if he's been acting weird lately, that should be more of a reason _not_ to tell him. He doesn't care about you or Essie. Telling him about _another_ child isn't going to make him suddenly shout for joy. He doesn't care—_

"How far along are you?" he asked softly.

Hermione stared at him for a moment and it was only after he repeated the question she realized she hadn't answered him. "Three weeks."

Severus nodded slowly but remained silent. Hermione waited quietly for him to take it all in but she jumped in her seat when he stood quickly. "I have class," he said simply and strode from the room.

Hermione's jaw dropped. "That... insufferable git!" She banished the food on the table with a flick of the wand and began cleaning around the room as angry thoughts went through her head. _Yeah, he's changing! What was I thinking he could change? He'll always be the stupid greasy dungeon bat of Hogwarts. _She jolted from her thoughts as Essie Ann came bouncing into the room holding Kitten Draco.

"Daddy—" She stopped her happy skip when she saw only her mother. "Mummy, where's Daddy?"

"He had class, sweetie." Hermione worked her brain for something to do. "But I have an idea. Go get ready and we're going to see Uncle Draco.

* * *

**Hope all is well:)**


	6. Friends

**Hello all! Okay, just so you don't get confused, I realized how dumb it was to make that last chapter so short, so before you read this, go back a chapter and read what I added to that last chapter. It isn't much longer, but it's more than 500 words now, lol. For all of those Draco/Hermione ship haters, this is for you! And for those of you who thought that was what this was... sorry?**

**As always, none of the characters are mine. I just love messing with their imaginary lives :)**

* * *

Draco was starting to not like his life. It had been a week since he'd last seen Hermione and Essie Ann. _I wish I had never become friends with her._

_NO! I could never wish that. I wish I had fallen in love with her before Severus got her. I wish I had petitioned for her. Essie Ann would be mine, then. Hermione would be mine, then. I could tell Severus to bugger off, then._ His thoughts continued on to how much he hated the Marriage Law when the arrival of the _Daily Prophet_ arrived. He wasn't in the mood to read it but the main headline caught his eye.

_**MARRIAGE LAW ABOLISHED**_

Draco snatched the article immediately and scanned the article. It said population was back to an acceptable amount and due to the amount of complaints couples were now able to file for divorce. Draco wasn't even able to shout for joy over this bit of news when he heard the _pop_ that announced the arrival of a house elf.

"Master Malfoy, you has a guest, Sir!" Draco's new house elf, Feisty, bowed so low his nose touched the floor before standing up.

"A guest?" Malfoy dropped his feet from the couch to the floor. _I never get guests,_ he thought. "Who is it?"

"Feisty knows not. She and young guest tells Feisty they friends, Sir."

Draco set his book aside and waved a dismissive hand towards Feisty who disappeared with a snap of his fingers. As he made his way down towards the entrance hall he heard a familiar giggle. _Essie Ann?_ His pace quickened and as he rounded on the stairs he saw the two girls he loved. His first thought was to tell Hermione the good news he had just read but one look at her face wiped the information from his head. "Hermione, what's wrong? What are you doing here?"

"I had to talk to you." Hermione hesitated and glanced at Essie. "Can someone watch Essie Ann while we talk?"

Draco reached the bottom of the stairs and snapped his fingers.

Feisty reappeared again, "Yes Master Malfoy?"

"Take Essie Ann into the sitting room and watch her."

"Please," Hermione added on, still not comfortable with elf 'service'.

Essie looked up to her uncle. "Can I take Draco with me? She gets scared without me."

Human Draco then noticed the white fluff ball in Essie Ann's arms. "Yes, Draco can go with you." He waited until she was out of sight before escorting Hermione into one of his studies. He sat down next to her before he spoke, "What's the matter? I thought Severus didn't want you to see me."

"He doesn't know I'm here," she admitted. "I left as soon as he left for classes."

"What did he do now?" He hesitantly held her hand between two of his.

Hermione held her breath for a second before whispering, "I'm pregnant."

Draco smiled. He didn't care if the child would be a Snape; he would have another little one to coddle. "That's wonderful Hermione."

"Severus didn't think so. I told him this morning. He asked me how far along I was and abruptly left." Hermione pulled her hand from Draco's and dropped her face into both of her hands.

"That's just how he is 'Mione. That's more of a reaction than what you got when you told him about Essie Ann."

"I know." She lifted her head and gave him a weak smile. "I guess I should just learn that this is what my life is like. You think I would have figured that out after six years."

Draco suddenly remembered the article. "It doesn't have to be."

"What are you talking about?"

"The _Prophet_. This morning the main headline was about the Marriage Law. It's being abolished. You can ask for a divorce."

She could barely understand him he was talking so fast. "What?"

"You don't have to live with Severus anymore. You can marry me," he said as he held her hand again.

_Leave Severus?_ For some reason, that thought cause a pain to shoot through her chest. "I-I don't know if I can do that," she whispered and stood.

"What do you mean? The last time we were together you said if things were different—"

"I know what I said," Hermione snapped. "I can't just leave him, though. He took care of me even though he didn't have to. He could have just ignored me that first year, but he didn't. He could have let me marry... your father, but he saved me." She paused and looked back to Draco, but she couldn't bare the hurt in his eyes. "Plus, Severus has been different lately. He's been around a lot more this past week and he's been really attentive."

When Draco didn't say anything, Hermione sat down next to him again. "I have to see if things will work with Severus. After all he's done for me I can't just take off with his children."

Draco stood quickly and strode to the window. He couldn't look at her. "For the last six years, I was constantly by your side. I fell in love with you during that time. I knew nothing could come from it, but just being by you helped. But now," he hesitated. "But I won't stand by your side while you..._woo_ my godfather."

Hermione choked on the lump in her throat. "Draco—"

"I think you should go," his voice was very low and he didn't turn from the window. He heard Hermione move to the door and quickly turned to catch a last glimpse of her as she disappeared from the door. "I'll always love you, Hermione."

* * *

Hermione quickly collected her daughter and quickly made her way back to her rooms at Hogwarts ignoring Essie's comments of 'What's wrong Mummy?' She was almost to the door to the Snape quarters when she froze. There was a man standing outside her door she would know if she lived for 1,000 years. 

"Mummy, who's that?" Essie tugged her mother's sleeve as she pointed towards the man.

"Harry?"

* * *

**hahaha... Okay, not that funny, but you'll never guess why Harry's back :) now you must wait because I've neglected my other story for too long... I seem to be doing two chapters on one, two on the other. Hope you liked these! Let me know what you think!**

**Hope all is well:)**


	7. I won't lose you to Potter

**Yes, I realize it has been quite a while since I've updated, and I haven't even posted a second one for FML, but things have been busy here in the lovely College life, so I actually had to force myself to write this. I had to let you all know that Spring Break is coming up, and I'm heading to lovely Tennessee (YES!) so hopefully I can get some more written for you all :) but it won't be posted until after the 23ish so, I'm sorry:)**

**As always, none of the characters are mine. I just love messing with their imaginary lives :)**

* * *

"'Mione!" Harry was to her in a second and wrapped his arms around her. Hermione, though, didn't move. Her temper flared and she swore her blood was boiling. "Oh, it's so good to see you!" Harry gripped her shoulders loosely and held her at arm's length.

"I bet it is, after six years," she said dryly.

Harry didn't catch her tone at all, but it was then he finally noticed someone next to him. He looked down at Essie Ann. "Who're you? You babysitting, 'Mione?"

Hermione wanted to scream at him. _What on earth is he thinking! True he probably never had a drop of common sense in his life, but how dare he!? How dare he come Waltzing into my life like he's just been away for a few days?_ "No, _Harry_, this is my daughter."

"Daughter?!" Harry's mouth gaped open as his glasses slid down his nose slightly. "You mean you created _spawn_ with that man?!"

Hermione let out a frustrated grunt. "That _'spawn_' is my daughter! Come on Essie," Hermione picked her daughter up and shoved past Harry.

"Hermione, wait—"

She ignored him and said the password to her quarters as the first tears started to fall. As soon as she stepped in, she realized she'd rather face Harry than the man pacing the room.

"Thank Merlin!" Severus breathed as he quickly made his way to her side. "Where have you been? You left without saying anything or leaving a note! As soon as I heard about the stupid law I came back here and you were gone! I thought—" He broke off mid-sentence. "What are you doing!?"

"Standing here talking—more like listening—to you."

"Give me Essie; you shouldn't be holding her in your condition," he plucked his daughter out of Hermione's arms and ignored her protest. "You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy."

She stared at him startled by his round-about way of caring. She snapped out of it quickly, "You didn't seem to mind when I was pregnant with Essie. Honey," she looked to her daughter, "why don't you go play in your room?"

Severus let her down to the floor as she let out a large sigh. Hermione finally realized that she was getting to the age when she knew 'why don't you go...' meant it was adult talk. As Hermione watched her go Severus finally noticed her tears. "What's wrong?"

Hermione sighed. "Your _favorite_ student has come calling."

Severus paled, "Longbottom..."

Hermione smiled slightly but shook her head. "Worse, _Harry_," she spat out his name as she moved further into the room.

Severus didn't know when he'd been more proud of his wife. _Is she finally beginning to see reason?_ "What does he want?"

"I have no idea," she answered and explained her encounter with Harry.

"_Spawn?!_" Severus growled.

"That's what I said. He's probably still standing in the hall if you want to hex him. Send my regards as well," she commented as she sat down in her chair to relive her aching feet.

Severus needed no convincing. He opened the door to the hallway and saw Harry pacing. "Potter."

"Snape." Harry ignored Severus' icy look and saw Hermione. He maneuvered his way into the room and knelt in front of Hermione. "'Mione, that came out wrong. I just didn't realize you had a child."

"Not all of us ran from the law, Potter," Snape drawled as he stood behind his wife.

"I had to have or be with child by our one-year anniversary or I'd be sent off to the next available wizard." She glared at him. "But you wouldn't know about any of that seeing you ran as soon as the marriage law was considered."

"I'm sorry 'Mione—"

"Don't call me that. You lost that privilege when you disappeared."

Harry swore. "I didn't mean to leave you here alone! I thought Ron would petition for you!"

Severus snorted, "Ah yes, the famous Weasley."

"You knew better than that, too. He'd already left before the law came out and we hadn't heard from him in months. What made you think he would come out of his spotlight to remember his bushy-haired, brainy friend when he could have any of those beautiful women who are always fawning over him?"

Severus clenched his teeth at her crude description. _She thinks she's not beautiful? She _is_ pregnant for the second time_...

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he reached out for her hand but she pulled it away.

"You'd do well to keep your hands off my wife," Severus growled.

Harry looked up at him, forgetting he was even there. "Hermione, all I'm asking is to give me one shot. I just want to catch up, please, Hermione give me a chance."

Severus had enough, "Potter—"

"Alright," Hermione answered at the same time.

_What? _Severus thought as he glared at the top of his wife's head.

Harry smiled brightly and stood. "Thank you, 'Mione—I mean Hermione."

"Come back in an hours. There are things I need to do before we go." She waited until Harry had left before looking up to Severus. "I'm only doing this so he'll leave me alone. He won't quit until I agree to talk to him."

Severus knew she was right, but it didn't make him feel any better. "That may be the only reason you're going, but if I know Potter, he'll take you away from me."

Hermione froze. "He wouldn't do that."

"He'll try. Now that the law's gone, you can leave if you wish." He still stood behind her chair, both of his hands grasping the back of it.

"Severus," Hermione hesitantly slid her hand into his. "I want you to know that I'm not leaving. I know you didn't want me to see him, but I was so upset after you left his morning I went to see Draco. He showed me the article and asked me to leave with him, but I told him I wouldn't leave you. He told me I wasn't welcome in his house again."

Severus didn't comment right away. _Curse you, Minerva! Now I'm here analyzing all of these strange feelings!_ "I'm...sorry I left so abruptly this morning. I didn't know how to... respond." On impulse, he pressed her hand. "I'm sorry for the way Draco treated you."

"You didn't tell him too act that way." She stood up after squeezing his hand back. "I better get ready to meet Harry," she smiled to him and made her way to her room, the entire time pondering her husband's new attitude.

Meanwhile, Severus was thinking different thoughts. _Get ready? She's treating this like a date! I knew she would leave me for Potter!_ He suddenly felt the sensation of déjà vu. _Lily... _He swore silentlyjust as Hermione came from her room.

"I just remembered I have to go ask Minerva if she'll watch Essie—"

"I'll watch her." He'd never before done so, but it couldn't be that hard.

"It'll be no problem; I can just run over—"

"I said I'll watch her. She's my daughter, is she not?"

Hermione smiled. "Of course. I'll be back soon. Hopefully this won't last long."

"Hermione," Severus stopped her. "You know of my past; about...Lily." Hermione's heart clenched at his first and only love. "I lost her to one Potter; I won't lose you to this one."

She didn't say anything at first, not sure how to translate it. One way was he didn't trust her or Harry, but he just admitted to loving her. Hermione smiled and raised a hand to his cheek. Before she could change her mind, or think of the consequences, she rose on tip-toe and pressed her lips to his.

"I _will_ come back to _you_." Severus watched her go, still trying to work out the new, but familiar, feelings in his chest.

* * *

**Hope all is well:)**


	8. A Date With Harry

**Yay, I'm back! Wow, I must say I was quite overwhelmed when I came back and found so many reviews! Thank you so much! I love reading all of your thoughts about how it's going. Seriously, if you guys don't like how it's turning out (like how much Harry's being a jerk) I'll tork it a little so you'll all like it (as long as it fits into the general sceme of things). But anyways, here's another post. For all of you who've been hating Harry in this story, you'll like this one; if not, don't worry, he'll come around :)**

**Real quick, I had a very good question that I'd like to address. I was asked if Severus and Hermione were still under the marriage law to have regular sex, and the answer is no. I kind of hinted at it in the first chapter, but Severus thought to take advantage of having a wife every once and a while, and Hermione is afraid to say no. I never clarified Hermione being scared, but she doesn't want to give Severus any reason to go to the Ministry and have her given to another wizard.**

**Anyways, after that long rant:**

**None of the characters are mine. I just love messing with their imaginary lives :)**

* * *

Hermione inconspicuously checked her wrist-watch and stifled a yawn. _It's a new record... Harry's been talking about Quidditch for three hours_.

Harry took her to a fancy muggle restaurant. He said he didn't want the entire magical world to know he was out of hiding. Hermione had no idea what the name of the place was—she didn't speak Italian—but as she looked around the place, she doubted she could afford whatever she ordered.

Also, she wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. She didn't want to tell Harry she was expecting again. Not to sound unloving, but Essie Ann was the result of forced sex and Harry called her _spawn_. What would he say if he found out Severus tended to take up certain husband privileges?

So when Harry suggested wine, Hermione insisted on having water. _"What's wrong Hermione?" _he had said_, "Still the goody-goody as ever." _Then she had to fight the morning sickness as some of the smells in the restaurant were making her ill. Not that Harry noticed she was just pushing her food around on her plate rather than eating it.

Finally Hermione couldn't hold in another yawn. Her eyes were already watering from holding so many in. Surprisingly Harry noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry, 'Mio—Hermione. I haven't been able to talk about Quidditch with anyone for a long time."

_It was more like talking to, rather than when_, but she kept that thought in her head. "That's what happens when you disappear for six years."

He winced. "It's going to take a while for you to forgive me for that, isn't it?"

"If I ever do," she shrugged nonchalantly and pushed her plate away. "I'm curious though. _Why_ did you leave?"

"Well the marriage law—"

"So there was no witch that had caught your eye? What about Ginny? I thought you two were pretty close before we graduated."

"I wanted to get married on my own time. We help rid the world of Voldemort and the Ministry treats us like their breeding stock!" He realized his voice had gotten quite loud and looked around at the curious glances. "What—what happened to Gin?"

"Is she married?" Harry nodded. "Yes." Strangely it felt good to see Harry suffer. She added more fuel to the fire, "Neville petitioned for her. They have four children with two more on the way: Alice, Lucy, Mary, and Danielle—but they call her Danny. They're expecting twin boys and they're going to name them Frank and Fred after Neville's father and Fred Weasley." Putting one more thing to hurt Harry she said, "I've never seen her happier."

Harry dropped his face to hide his anguish but when he looked up he was smiling weakly. "Neville always liked her. He'll take good care of her." He was silent a moment before asking about their other friends.

She went through each of their friends. Most of their classmates married someone from work or some went back to their Hogwarts girlfriend/boyfriend. Charlie petitioned for someone in Romania. Percy already had plans to marry his Hogwarts girlfriend, Penelope. George, although very unwillingly, ended his bachelorhood and married one of the other vendors at Diagon Alley. As for Ron, she never received an invitation, but she read in the paper he married one of his fans named Brigitte. Luna was petitioned for by one of the writers for the _Quibbler_. "And of course, Draco paid off the ministry so he wouldn't have to get married." It hurt to talk about her friend she had hurt so much. "I hope he finds someone soon."

"Malfoy? Who cares about the ferret?" Harry snorted as he finished his glass of wine.

"I do. Everyone else was so busy with their lives I had nobody to talk to. Draco was shunned from all his connections and we became really good friends. He's Essie's godfather."

"Draco is your kid's godfather?! What's this world coming to?" Harry studied his empty wine glass for a moment before finally getting to what he came out of hiding for. "Actually, 'Mione, there's a reason I went to you first."

Hermione felt a pang of panic in her lower abdomen. "What?"

"This law is finished with now, and you're no longer required to stay married to Snape." He stood up from his seat and moved next to her chair before kneeling down on one knee. Gasps could be heard from around the restaurant as everyone stared at the strange couple. "You're my best friend, and I made such a mistake leaving you when you needed me most. But let me make it up to you. Let me save you from the dungeon bat. Let me take care of you... and little Emily. 'Mione, marry me?"

It took all Hermione had to control her temper. "First of all, my daughter's name is Esther, not Emily. Second of all, what makes you think I need saving from Severus? What makes you think I want to leave him? I love Severus. Want to know something else? I'm pregnant with his child. So I guess you'll have to deal with more Snape _spawn_ in the world." She grabbed her handbag and stood forcefully. Inwardly grinning when she heard the giggles around the room and when she saw Harry's embarrassed and shocked face. "When, or if, you ever learn to grow up, you can come visit me and my family, but until then, I want you to leave me alone." With that, she marched around Harry and found a secluded spot to apparate home. 

She slowly made her way back to the dungeons to her family pondering the whole while if she made the right decision. Part of Harry's stupidity was due to being a hermit for more than six years. It was bound to take a little while for him to become acquainted with civilization again. Should she have accepted his proposal?

True Severus has been acting strange the past week, but who knows what could be the reason. Over the years sometimes Severus would have his affectionate moments, but they never lasted long. Is this just another one of those times? If so, how long will it be before he goes back to being heartless and uncaring?

Before she was ready, she was in front of her quarters. She went through the door, not sure what she would encounter, but what she saw was _not_ what she expected. Severus lay on his back on the couch, 

one arm brushing the floor as it had slipped off. His other arm was wrapped securely around their daughter as she lay sprawled on his chest.

Hermione slowly approached them, not wanting to wake either of them. Seeing them like this washed away all of her previous doubts. Severus really was trying to change and be the head figure in their family. There was no way she could leave him now; she was in too deep.

Willing her tears away, she summoned her magical camera and took a picture of her husband and daughter. She knew Severus would ever allow her to take such a sentimental picture while conscious.

The flash of the camera was enough to wake him, though. He quickly took in his surroundings, Essie Ann, and Hermione. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few minutes," her voice wobbled.

He heard it and slid Essie Ann to the couch so he could sit up. "What is it? What did Potter do?" Hermione kneeled in front of him and briefly told him about her dinner with Harry. "I knew he would do something like this. I'm sorry he upset you so much." He hesitantly raised his hand to wipe her tears.

"I'm not crying because of him." She smiled at his signature raised eyebrow. "Stupid hormones," she lowered her head to hide her tears. Severus pulled his handkerchief from his sleeve and raised her head to dry her cheeks.

"Daddy?" Essie Ann's hand made contact with Severus' back. "Is it time to get up?"

Severus smirked down at his daughter. "No, it's time for bed. Come on," he lifted her and helped Hermione to her feet. "I'll put her to bed. You should get some sleep too."

"Alright; goodnight."

"Goodnight." He turned to go down the hall, but something didn't feel right. He turned back to Hermione and leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "Goodnight, Hermione."

Hermione watched him go down the hall to Essie's room before she followed to go to her own. She entered her room, but it just felt cold and lonely. She quickly changed into her night clothes and braided her hair before quietly making her way to Severus' room. She knocked on his door hesitantly and waited for his permission to enter.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Severus was sitting up against the headboard reading a book, but when she entered, he lowered the book allowing Hermione to see the dark hair scattered across his slim, pale chest.

"I was getting ready for bed when I realized I really don't want to be alone," she whispered.

Severus closed his book and set it on his nightstand table. He then flipped the covers back on the other side of the bed and said, "Climb in."

Hermione slid into bed next to him as she said, "Thank you."

"_Nox_." She felt the bed shift as he got comfortable, but she could tell he was just as tense as she was. Although they had shared a bed countless times during their married life, it was the first time they slept in the same bed with these new feelings and understanding. Neither said anything as they lay there stiffly.

"This is silly," she huffed.

"Quite."

"Goodnight, Severus," Hermione whispered as she rested her hand on his arm. Severus stiffened more only for a second before he relaxed completely. Soon he heard Hermione's even breathing indicating she had fallen asleep and he soon followed her.

* * *

**Hope all is well! :)**


	9. Esther Interruptions

**Wow! I posted again! It might be a little while for another post... Things are becoming insane at school. It was my first day back after Spring Break, and all my professors promised me pain and havoc... maybe not in those words, but still... And I have a class I have to get my grade up in (shuffles foot ashamed)... But be happy with the two posts I give you **

**None of the characters are mine. I just love messing with their imaginary lives :)**

* * *

Although they may have shared a bed many times, Severus woke up to something completely new the next morning. He still lay on his back, but Hermione wasn't on her side of the bed anymore. His left arm curled around her, holding her secure to his side. Her head rested on his chest and he strained his neck to see her face which was slightly upturned. Wisps of hair escaped her braid creating a frizzy frame around her face. Her lips were barely parted and her breath tickled the hair on his chest. Her arm was strewn across his chest and his right hand covered it. Their legs were a tangled mess.

Severus pushed away the panic that his instinct pulled forth and instead marveled the feel her curled around him.

_Times like this make me realize why I need her. She had no reason to care for me, yet she does._

Unconsciously his right hand began stroking hers. It wasn't long before she woke as well and Severus froze. Severus was comfortable with her closeness when she was still asleep, but now that she was waking up, he wasn't sure how she'd react.

He needn't be worried.

When Hermione woke and realized what position she was in, she made sure not to let Severus know she was awake. All she could think about for a while is how wonderful it felt to be in his arms. For so long she had dreamed he would suddenly change and want her.

_Unless he's still asleep and doesn't know what kind of position I'm in!_ she panicked barely a second until she felt his hand move. His fingertips made small circles on her hand, giving her goose-bumps. _So he _is _awake. I'm going to enjoy him like this while I can!_

Throwing all conscience behind, she made a pleased humming sound as she snuggled closer and murmured, "Good morning."

"That it is," he said slowly and started stroking her hand again.

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night. I don't think I woke up once."

"Nor I." _How had I not realized how soft her skin is?_ he thought as his fingers slowly moved up her arm.

Hermione finally moved her head so she was looking up at him. Her eyebrows lowered into a scowl as she studied him.

"What?"

She slipped her hand away from his fingers and trailed her own fingers over his jaw where thick stubble had grown overnight. "I never knew..." she trailed off as she blushed slightly.

"What, that I can grow a beard?"

"Well, some men can't," she defended. "I've just realized for six years I never saw you before you were ready for the day."

He grunted, not making any comment as he looked away from her.

"I like it," she commented softly as she continued to run her fingers over it.

His onyx eyes dropped to her chocolate brown ones. "Maybe I shouldn't shave it this morning." _If I can get her to smile like she is now, I'll do anything she asked of me._

"Maybe I should go to your classes today and see your students' reactions."

Severus' eyes blazed. "You have no place in a potions classroom! The fumes are not good for you or the baby."

Hermione sighed at the broken moment. "I was just kidding, Severus. I know not to go into the lab; yours or the class'." Trying to regain some of the previous mood she smirked mischievously. "Now when are you going to give me a 'good-morning' kiss?"

"My apologies," he said silkily as he pulled her closer and kissed her. It didn't last long as Hermione broke out into a fit of giggles against his lips. "What?"

"As much as I love this morning look, your beard tickles," she giggled again.

Thoughts of how much fun this could be were swept out of Severus' head as his bedroom door swung open quickly and Essie Ann's tear streaked face came bouncing into the room; Little Draco faithfully prancing behind her.

"Daddy! Mummy's gone!" She balled.

"Essie, sweetheart, I'm right here," Hermione said as she sat up.

Severus scowled at his daughter, missing the feel of his wife's body against his and ending what could have been a pleasurable morning. He bit his tongue from reprimanding the girl and finally noticed the kitten. "It's uncanny how much that cat resembles a Malfoy."

Hermione giggled and slipped out of bed. "I thought the same thing when Dr—Draco gave us the thing."

Severus noticed the sadness sweep across Hermione's face and made a mental note to talk to his godson soon. He was about to say, "Maybe we should get rid of the cat," but something stopped him from saying it. "Esther, go to your room to get ready for the day." Although his voice was soft, the command was clear.

"'Kay, Daddy," Essie scooped up her kitten and sulked out of the room.

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her husband. "You couldn't have been a little nicer to her?"

"What do you mean? I asked her to go to her room."

"No, you ordered her to her room. Asking her would have been saying, 'Would you _please_ go to your room?'"

He scowled at her. _I'm not cut out for fatherhood_, he thought bitterly and began to think of how to appease his wife. "I'll make it up to her." Still hoping to make the morning better, he grasped Hermione's hand and pulled it, causing her to crash down onto him.

"Severus," she hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Mrs. Snape, I thought you were the know-it-all?" he asked in a deep voice and ran his moved his hands down her sides slowly.

Hermione's eyes widened. "Severus! It's time to get up; it's almost nine."

"I have no classes this morning," his fingers played with the end of her night-shirt.

Hermione gripped his hands before they could dive under her shirt. "Severus Snape, stop right now! Our daughter could walk in at any moment."

"That's what the lock on the door is for." Seeing his hands were being held by hers, he raised his head to plant kisses on her face.

_Why are you saying no?!_ one voice screamed in Hermione's head, but another voice rang out. _No, this must stop! Think of Essie Ann; she'll be terrified if she can't enter the room and she's out there alone._

"Severus," her voice was severely lower due to his administrations, "we need to stop; we can't leave Essie alone."

Knowing she was right, Severus dropped his head back to the pillow. "Very well," he said gloomily.

Hermione let go of his hands and trapped his face between them. "Don't look so down. There's always tonight."

His smirk was his only answer.

If only they knew...

The day was a disaster. Severus and Hermione tried to steal kisses throughout the entire morning before he had to leave for class, but it was hard to find time alone without Essie commenting to them about it.

When Severus left, he found it even harder with her not in his presence. He could barely lecture and decided to have all his classes read from their books for the entire period. It hadn't helped the students broke out into giggles when they saw Severus' usually clean-shaven face was a little scruffy that day. Students would be groaning when they saw house points in all four houses had lowered considerably.

As soon as the final bell rang, Severus was already going through the door leading towards his personal chambers. He barely had the door shut when he was wrapped in Hermione's arms. Her whisper floated up to him, "Essie's down for a nap."

That would have been the best news if not for one fact. "I'm required to attend dinner in the Great Hall."

Hermione's arms slumped around him. "Can you at least skip desert?"

Severus grunted—his form of laughter—before leaving for dinner.

Later, Essie proved to be merciless, or so Severus said. Hermione reminded him she was completely oblivious at what her parents were planning.

Finally, after hours of grading papers and entertaining Essie Ann, it was time for her bedtime. After they both put her to bed, they stumbled towards the closest bedroom: Hermione's. They fell ungracefully onto the bed, savoring every moment. Severus was determined to make this time different than any of their others. This time, he held feelings for his wife.

As he trailed kisses down her neck, she yelped and pushed him away. At his questioning voice she smiled apologetically. "Guess the beard isn't the best idea."

Realization hit him. "Did I scratch you?" He raised a hand and tilted her face to the side to examine her cheek.

"No, it tickles."

Severus smirked and dropped his face to her neck again to nuzzle his cheek against her neck, which causing her to shout out and laugh loudly. She tried, failingly, to push him away, but he gripped her hands and held them to the mattress. Soon, her laughs died and she relaxed in his grip. His nuzzling became kisses once more and he released her hands, which went to Severus' coat, slowly unbuttoning the many buttons.

"Are you purposely tormenting me?" he rasped as she slowly undid the fifth button.

"Don't dish out what you can't take," she replied just as breathless. She left one hand to continue the task of unbuttoning his coat while the other one pulled his lips down to hers. He hungrily replied in with a heated kiss.

Why was their night bad?

All undressing halted as Essie Ann's blood-chilling scream echoed through their chambers. They both sat up quickly as they heard Essie's feet patter down the hall and into the room.

"Esther Ann Snape! Why did you scream like that?" Hermione demanded.

"There's a ghost in my closet!" she cried.

"You see ghosts every day," her mother admonished.

Essie saw she wasn't getting any comfort from her mother. "_Da-addy_," she drew out his title, "Please come and scare him away!"

"Esther," Hermione began, but stopped when Severus slid off her and to the floor.

"I'll show her there's no ghost and get her settled," he said to Hermione quietly. He turned to his daughter and said, "Where's the ghost?"

Essie gripped his hand and pulled him out the room, "I'll show you."

"She's got him wrapped around her finger," Hermione sighed and relaxed back into the bed. She closed her eyes while she waited for Severus. Ten minutes went by and he hadn't returned, but Hermione didn't notice as she drifted off to sleep.

She woke later when and noticed she was still alone in bed. At first she thought the past couple days were a dream, and she was back in her own bedroom, but she noticed the disarray of her clothes and knew it wasn't. She grabbed a covering and wrapped it around her as she moved towards Essie's room. When she opened the door she stifled a laugh. Severus was sitting on one of Essie's play chairs, his legs cramped into a seated position, and he was slumped over Essie's bed asleep.

She moved towards him quietly and pushed his hair away from his face. "Severus," she whispered, "Severus, wake up." His eyes flickered open and he straightened with a groan. "What happened?"

Severus stood on numb legs and walked out of the room with Hermione. "Our daughter is very intelligent. She coerced me into staying in there until she fell asleep..."

"But you fell asleep instead?" He looked away embarrassed. "Don't be embarrassed for loving your family," she whispered.

Severus looked back at her and pulled her to his side as they made their way back to her room. They were both too tired to continue their original plans. Hermione fell asleep in his arms within minutes, but Severus remained awake, thinking how he could have his wife alone for a few days, without any Esther interruptions.

* * *

**Hope All is Well! :)**


	10. The Longbottoms

**Here's a little to hold you all over. Sheesh! I say I can't post for a few weeks and I get how many posts demanding that I do! lol. Hope you like this one; it was hard enough to write! A changing Severus is hard to write about without making him seem like he woke up one day and decided to be a good wizard... (sigh)**

**One more thing. In case any of you read Full Moon Love as well, I think I'm just going to wrap this one up and then I can put all my focus into FML. I'm not saying I won't put an occasional one on, but this one is my focus :)**

**None of the characters belong to me (except cute little Essie Ann! and all the other children) I just randomly hit keys on the keyboard and this pops up! :D**

* * *

That plan proved to be more difficult than it seemed. Any one of the other professors would be glad to watch Esther Ann for a weekend, but Severus would have none of that. _What would the professors think of me? I'll be the brunt of all jokes for weeks_, he thought bitterly. No, he'd have to find an outside source.

And that's where his problem was. Severus barely talked to people inside the school; who would he know _outside_ it?

_If Draco weren't so stupid, I'd ask him_, he thought as he entered the Great Hall for lunch. He froze in the doorway. There, standing just a few feet away was Severus' worst nightmare and, ironically, the answer to his problem.

Neville Longbottom.

Perhaps _he_ wasn't quite the answer to Severus' problem, but the red-headed woman next to him might. Ginny Weasley—or rather Longbottom seemed to be the perfect candidate to watch after Esther Ann for a weekend. Judging by the three red-headed girls around them, they knew how to raise children. All three of their little girls stood by their parents quietly as they looked around the great hall. Pomona Sprout stood next to Longbottom, discussing Herbology no doubt. Severus built up his courage—_I'm a Slytherin! Not a stubborn Gryffindor!—_and made his way towards the She 'Weasley.'

"Professor!" Ginny's eyes widened quickly and looked up at him.

"Mrs. Longbottom," he said as pleasantly as possible.

Ginny looked shocked out of speech for a second before saying, "Please, call me Ginny."

"If you say so."

They both drew silent again. After a few moments they both spoke again.

"Neville and I came to ask you—"

"I came here to invite you—" Severus stopped. "Continue."

Ginny gave a nervous laugh and a tiny smile. "Neville and I came here to ask after Hermione." She hesitated, "With the marriage law and all, we thought she might need some help moving."

Severus glared at the girl. "Hermione is quite well, and has no plans on moving anywhere."

Ginny smiled brightly, "You're staying together then?"

"Obviously."

"That's wonderful! I was worried when I read the article in the paper."

Severus felt all anger fade. _Was she always so... cheerful?_ "Your worries are noted." _She has no right to be snooping in our affairs._

"Is Hermione down in the dungeons?" Ginny asked.

_She makes it sound like I keep her in a cage..._ he thought with an inward smirk. "Yes, she and Esther are in our quarters." He gritted his teeth and opened his mouth what he needed to say, "As I was saying before, I came over here to invite you—"

"P-Professor Snap-pe!" Neville's voice was barely a whisper.

Severus cringed. _His voice sounds like nails on a chalk board..._ "Longbottom," Severus said in his most intimidating voice. _I guess I have him as well..._ "I was just telling your wife Hermione and I would consider it our greatest... pleasure... to dine with us tonight in our quarters."

Neville paled even more, but Ginny was all smiles. "Oh, that would be lovely! I've missed Hermione so much!" She flinched, but kept her smile plastered on her face as she said, "Y-You too, of course, Professor."

"You needn't lie to me."

Ginny's fake smile fell. "Would you mind if we visited with Hermione?"

Severus turned slightly and said, "If you wish," before marching out of the great hall with his famous billowing robes.

On the way to the dungeons, he could hear the oldest of the Longbottom girls whisper her fears of the dark dungeons to her father. Something about it made Severus smile.

They reached his quarters and Severus undid the wards to enter. The front rooms were empty, so he assumed Hermione and Esther were back in the bedrooms. _Something doesn't seem right_. Just as he thought this, he saw Esther and Little Draco run into the front rooms. Esther's face was stained with tears.

"Daddy!" she cried as she vaulted herself against his legs.

Severus reached down and picked her up. She immediately buried her head in Severus' neck as she cried. He pried her head away and dried some of the tears, his guests forgotten. "What's wrong? Where's your mother?"

"Mummy's sick! She's in the bathroom and says I can't come in!" With her story told, she buried her head again.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Ginny moved past her family next to Severus, her maternal instincts causing her to sooth the child in his arms as she stroked her hair.

Severus started at her voice. He had forgotten he had even brought guests back to his rooms. "Morning sickness." He knew she had been feeling a little off, but she said it was manageable. _'Nothing a few crackers and some tea won't fix'_ she had told him. Obviously she had played down how ill she felt so he would leave. "If you'll excuse me for a moment? Please, make yourselves comfortable." Without an answer he moved down the hall past their bedrooms and to the bathroom door. Indeed, he could hear his wife's sickness through the door. He tried to door handle to find it locked. "Hermione?"

"Severus?" her voice was tired.

"Open the door."

"So you can see me like this? I don't think so," she managed before her stomach cut her off.

Severus grimaced at the door and looked down at his daughter in his arms. She had raised her head but silent tears still fell down her cheeks. He set her down gently and knelt next to her. "Esther, do you help your mother and me?"

Like her mother, she was always eager to help and nodded her head enthusiastically. "What?"

"Those people I brought home are close friends to your mother. Can you go keep them entertained for us?"

"What about Mummy?" she looked sadly to the door.

"I'll get her better and we'll join you in a while."

"Okay!" Tears forgotten, the girl bounded back towards the main rooms as Severus straightened. He pulled out his wand and opened the door magically.

"Severus Snape, if you even value your life in the slightest, you won't open that door!" Hermione's screech was barely audible.

He waited until he heard her sick again before he went in, closing the door behind him. His wife was hugging the toilet, which her face was buried in. He saw her wand lying next to her and he casually kicked it away before kneeling next to her. "Why didn't you send for me?" he asked as he held her hair back.

"I got along fine when I was pregnant with Essie." She remained hunched over the toilet until she was sure she was finished and wiped her mouth with a damp towel. She leaned back against his chest, oblivious to his bristling.

Severus fought not to get angry with her and, despite his anger, wrapped his arms around her. He kept his voice even, but the underlying irritation was easily noticeable. "Does it mean nothing to you that I'm trying to be a good husband and father?"

Hermione looked up and saw the storm raging behind his dark eyes. "It means the world to me."

"Then why do you feel the need to constantly remind me how I acted during the beginning of our marriage?!" His anger fought out towards the end of the sentence.

She turned in his arms and braced herself by placing her hands on his arms. Severus noted her eyes held deep grief and guilt. "Oh, Severus, I'm so sorry! I didn't even think of it that way!"

At the sight of her tears his anger faded. _Am I to become a Snufflepuff softy every time I see one of my girls in tears?_

"I don't think so," Hermione giggled through her tears.

It was then Severus realized he'd spoken out loud. "You weren't meant to hear that."

"I guessed as much." Her shoulders slumped, "I truly am sorry, Severus. I'll try to watch my tongue for now on."

Severus nodded and mumbled, "Thank you."

Hermione latched onto his neck and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Severus, I hope you know."

Severus' heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. Nobody_ has ever said that to me before._ "I know."

When he didn't reply, Hermione pulled back. She knew it would take him some time to actually say those three words. He had already implied he did, and it was good enough for right now. Severus leaned down to kiss her, but she turned away at the last minute. At his hurt look, she said, "You'll want me to brush my teeth before you do that."

Severus helped her to her feet and she moved towards the sink. While she was brushing her teeth, he said. "There's a surprise for you in the sitting room."

"What did you do?" She asked as he wrapped an arm around her. Severus just smirked and guided her towards their guests. Her face lit up into the happiest face he'd ever seen as she saw two of her school friends. "Neville! Ginny!"

As Hermione latched onto each of them and cooed over their girls, Severus realized he did the right thing when he invited them down to their rooms. Hermione's beaming face equaled out the unpleasantness of having six Longbottoms in his dungeons.

* * *

**Hope all is well :)**

**Also note: Check out my new one-shot (maybe) story called Positively Slytherin. It's just a funny little blurb about Ron trying to get Hermione's attention, but Fred and George are making it impossible... Poor Ron :)**


	11. Dinner with the Longbottoms

**Okay, here's another one! It isn't the best quality, and doesn't really have a lot of meaning to it, but oh well. You get to see part of Ginny and Neville's life. Oh, and I have to say this... GOOD GOLLY!! You guys are so AMAZING!! Like almost every day after I posted that last chapter, I had like 5-10 reviews waiting for me! And (this is my most amazing news) I'm almost at 100 reviews for this story! I've never had 100 reviews for any of my writing before!! I love you guys!!**

**As always, None of this is mine! I'm just a college student doing something other than homework :)**

* * *

Later that night, after everyone had had dinner, Ginny ambushed Hermione alone to learn about what changed between her friend and former potions professor. "Last I knew you didn't get along at all."

"Last time I wrote you, we didn't. Last week he began acting strangely." She moved her eyes from the girls playing on the floor to their husbands across the room. Surprisingly they were talking to each other. Neville wasn't stuttering and Severus wasn't scowling. "Usually when he has nothing to do, he'd find an excuse to leave, but now he's always around. Even when he's just grading papers he'll sit with us." She explained the situation with Draco briefly, but wasn't sure how to broach the subject about Harry. "Then I had a visitor the other day."

"Who? It wasn't that prat-brother of mine, was it?"

"No, it was Harry," she said slowly.

"Oh." Ginny's eyebrows knit together. "I thought it would hurt more when he came back. But it doesn't. I'm happy with Neville." She glanced over at her husband and smiled happily at the sight. Two-year old Danielle—Danny—clumsily walked to her father and tugged sharply on his robes. Neville lifted the girl into his arms without breaking conversation with Severus. The girl seemed to think it was nap time because as soon as she was in her father's arms, her head flopped onto his shoulder and was asleep within minutes.

Hermione touched her arm, "I'm glad." She followed Ginny's gaze and smiled. "He seems to be wonderful with the girls."

"He is. The shy, clumsy boy we knew in school is almost gone. Sometimes it's a little sad, but he's my Neville just the same." She forced herself to look away from Neville and looked back to Hermione, "What did Harry want?"

Hermione snorted. "He called Essie Ann Snape spawn and proceeded to propose to me."

"He did? That's so typical of him."

"I hope after he's been in the world for a while, he'll grow up. Anyways, I agreed to go to dinner with Harry to catch up but before I left Severus said in a round-about way he loved me."

"Oh, Hermione!" she exclaimed, but was quickly shushed by Hermione. They looked over to their husbands. Severus and Neville were looking at their wives confused, but Severus' raised eye-brow showed his amusement. "He really said that."

"Well, not exactly. He said he lost Lily to one Potter and he wasn't going to lose me to another. He's never loved any woman besides Lily."

Tears formed in Ginny's eyes as she clasped Hermione's hand. "Hermione, I'm so happy for you. I'm so glad things worked out between you and Severus."

Seeing Ginny's tears caused Hermione to start crying as well. "Stupid hormones," she sniffed.

"I agree," Ginny sniffed. "How far along are you?"

"Almost four weeks."

"Oh, Hermione, that's wonderful!"

For reasons unknown, both women were unable to talk due to the amount of tears coursing down their cheeks.

"Da," six-year old Alice patiently waited for a break in her father's conversation before tugging on her father's robes. "Mum and Aunt 'Mione are crying!"

The wizards looked to their wives to find them, indeed, frantically wiping their eyes while crying. They made their way to them. "Hermione?" Severus put a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Severus. Ginny and I were just reminiscing and our hormones got to the best of us," she covered his hand with hers as she smiled up at him.

Ginny glanced over at the girls and found all but Alice, who was still at her father's side, asleep. Little Draco was even asleep next to Essie Ann. "We better get our girls to bed."

Hermione stood with Ginny, their hands still clasped. "When do you think you'll be able to visit again?"

"Oh!" Ginny and Neville shared a smile. "We didn't tell you. The reason we're here is because Neville's taken an apprenticeship with Professor Sprout."

Hermione smiled at Neville. "Congratulations, Neville."

"Thank you. By next school year, I'll be Hogwarts' Herbology professor." He adjusted the child in his arms before continuing, "Because of the apprenticeship, we have rooms here at Hogwarts. You and Ginny can be with each other all day now."

Unable to say how happy she was, Hermione pulled Ginny into another hug.

"I fear we must cut this short, or else their tears will never stop," Severus said unsmilingly to his future coworker.

Neville smiled nervously, but agreed non-the-less. He helped Ginny rouse their sleeping children and left with promises of more get-togethers.

Severus offered to put Essie Ann to bed so Hermione could compose herself. She was sitting against the headboard in his room with an occasional sniffle by the time he returned. She 

watched him lovingly while he changed into his nightclothes for a while before whispering, "Thank you."

Startled by the break of silence, he looked at her. "For what?"

"For dealing with _Longbottoms_," she laughed lightly.

Severus slipped into bed next to her and obliged when she motioned him to wrap his arms around her. "I'll regret this at a later date, but he isn't the same caldron melting boy he was during his Hogwarts years."

She laughed again into his chest. "I won't tell anyone."

They enjoyed the comfortable silence that fell over them. "I'm glad they're moving here."

"Really?" Hermione looked up at him surprised. Saying Neville was an okay person was a shock enough, but saying he was happy he's going to be a neighbor?

"You'll have someone to talk to during the days now. I've been thinking about how lonely you must be all day with only Esther for company." He looked up at the ceiling as he talked, not meeting her gaze.

"As much as I love Essie Ann, it can be hard without any adult company as well."

"I was thinking, now that the Longbottoms are here, they might consider watching Essie Ann for a few days."

Hermione didn't need him to explain anymore. "I'll ask Ginny tomorrow?"

Severus smiled and kissed her, "Good-night."

"Good-night, love." She shifted to a more comfortable position before falling asleep.

* * *

**Hope all is well! :)**


	12. Dinner With a Guest

**Wow, Another chapter! Didn't I just post something yesterday? Or Sunday or something? Anyways, I kinda wanted to celebrate my first 100th review EVER! and I had a slightly ulterior motive. As you can kind of guess, this story isn't lasting too much longer (sad) and I have a few ideas to start another one and I want all of your input because hey... why do I post things just for myself? But anyways, I'm going to put all the info at the end of this post, so you guys can enjoy this new chapter!**

**Thanks you guys for all the reviews! I love it! :)**

**Disclaimer: (it's sad to have a disclaimer after so much happiness...) but I'm not the creator of any of these characters :(**

* * *

A couple weeks had passed since the Longbottoms moved into Hogwarts. That first weekend Neville and Ginny took Essie (and Little Draco) so Hermione and Severus could spend the weekend alone. A routine was formed after that. Sometimes the girls would spend a few days in the dungeons or near the Gryffindor tower, where Neville and Ginny lived. Everything seemed to be going great, at least to Severus.

Hermione was in another world completely. She mainly lived in the bathroom, seeing her nausea never diminished. She hid it from Severus as much as possible. Their marriage was just taking a turn for the better and she didn't want to gross him out. Plus she knew he would just panic about it.

She should have known she couldn't keep it a secret forever. It was one of the days Ginny and Neville were keeping Essie, but Severus still had to teach class. Hermione had just finished ridding herself of breakfast when she opened the door to a livid potions master. "Severus, what are you doing back so soon? Don't you have an afternoon class?"

"I let them go early," his calm voice contrasted harshly with his cold stance. His arms were crossed across his chest and he had his menacing scowl across his face. This was the face he used to intimidate students.

_Well I'm not a student anymore, Severus,_ Hermione thought. "Oh?" she moved past him towards the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw a romantic dinner for two waiting for her. "Severus?" she turned to face him.

Still as angry as he had been a few minutes prior, he snarled, "How long have you been lying to me?"

Hermione cringed and decided playing dumb wasn't going to get her anywhere. "It wasn't like it was some conspiracy or anything. I'm sorry; I didn't want you to know how bad the morning sickness was."

"Why?" his tone screamed nothing but Slytherin.

"Because I knew you'd act like this. I know you told me not to bring it up, but you weren't around when I was pregnant with Essie. This child is like _your_ first pregnancy. It's natural for me to be a little sick, but I knew you'd overreact, so I didn't tell you right away. Then after a day of not telling you, I knew you'd be angry, so kept putting off telling you." By the end of her tale, her voice became softer and softer.

Severus' first instinct was to retort, but he forced himself to process what she said. It was true, even if she had kept one instance away from him, he would have gotten angry. _Do you expect her to keep a log of how many times a day she was sick?_ He let his arms drop to his side as he mentally kicked himself. He then realized his first instinct should have been for her health, not reprimanding her. "Are you alright?"

Hermione smiled weakly and moved towards him. Once she was in his arms she answered, "Ask me when I haven't just pulled my head out of the toilet."

"Everything is—normal, then?" _I don't see how this could be _normal.

"Yes, everything is fine. It seems worse than was it was with Essie, but I guess it's been quite a few years."

Severus tipped her chin up. "Promise me, you won't keep hiding things from me. This may be my first time and I may feel uncomfortable—" _heaven forbid Severus Snape panic_ "—but I want to be part of this."

Hermione nodded, "I promise." Something then caught her attention. She sniffed the air and asked, "What are you making? It smells good—and that's a rare thing now."

"I thought sandwiches were a safe choice."

Hermione looked around the room again. The lights were dimmed, only a few candles floated above the table where two place settings waited for them. Then she saw the flower arrangement and quickly looked to Severus. "How did you know lilies are my favorite?"

"That's for me to know," he said as he helped her to her seat. He then placed a sandwich in front of her and she giggled. "What?"

"I love this. Romantic setting with flowers, candles, and what not. You'd think we'd be eating chocolate covered strawberries instead of turkey sandwiches." Severus smirked as she laughed again.

They enjoyed their mean and moved to the fire while drinking tea (Hermione forbid any pumpkin juice from entering their quarters). Hermione could never say Severus wouldn't sit on the floor. He did now, with her resting between his bent legs. He was staring at her intently as the firelight danced across her features. "I don't know how I lived before this law," he commented softly as he tangled a hand in her mass of hair.

Hermione looked up at him. She had been focused on the flames while in deep thought. The fire reflected off his black eyes, making it impossible to read his feelings. "You don't need to worry about that. I'm here now, and I don't plan on going anywhere." She welcomed his kiss, still wondering if he was a dream. She pulled back before they got too involved and smirked. "You know, chocolate covered strawberries sound good."

Severus snorted—a laugh if Hermione had to guess. "How long have you been craving this?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Since I mentioned them."

Severus conjured them and grabbed one. As he held one out to her, his hair fell in front of his face, blocking the fire. She could finally see his eyes and saw the love etched in them. She bit 

into the strawberry and watched as he finished it. As he tilted her head up to pick up where they left off, they both jumped as they heard shrill yelling outside their quarters.

"RONALD WEASLEY, YOU COME BACK HERE!!" Ginny's yell echoed down the hall and in their rooms.

"Oh, please don't let it be," Severus groaned.

But the door opened revealing a tall red-headed man.

Ronald Weasley was back for a visit.

* * *

**Yay! Ron!! I don't know about any of you, but I always kinda liked Ron... even though he is frustrating sometimes... But don't worry, he's not as stupid as Harry in this story; in fact, he's nicer :)**

**Hope all is well! :)**

**New story info:**

**Okay, so it isn't going to be a Hermione/Severus ship (sad, but if you read any of my stuff... I don't stick with one ship). So it's going to be Hermione/Bill or Hermione/Remus. Any preference? I'll probably write each of them eventually, but I don't know which one to do first. The HG/BW is kind of a take off the move Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (except this one is going to be Seven 'wives' for Seven Weasleys). So that's pretty much all for that one... And the HG/RL is a little different. After being hit with a powerful Obliviate, Hermione remembers nothing about being human and runs away to live in the wilderness. She is presumed dead but after many years, Remus starts to have dreams/visions of her and sets out to find her. Once he does he has to teach her about being human again and about the magical world and stuff. They're both going to be AU (obviously) but I think they'll both be fun.**

**So any preferences? I'd really apreciate your guys' help! Thanks!**


	13. The Tale of Sir Ronald

**Hehe, yeah the title of this chapter is from Monty Python (Ron's tale sounded too dull)**

**Hello all! Sorry for the long wait, but Homework took up more time last week :) But I think this is my longest chapter to date, so enjoy! And it is quite sad (poor Ron!! I love Ron... but it might just be I'm a sucker for red hair...) Also, thank you all so much for the reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Oh, and as for the next story, It seems like most of you are leaning towards the Hermione/Remus fic (which I'm so excited for!) but don't be looking for it yet. It probably won't start until FML is done. I can't do two stories at once. But while I finish FML, I'll slowly work on it and think of many cool ideas for you all.**

**As always, none of this belongs to me. I'm just pretending to be the puppeteer.**

* * *

Ron took in the scene before him. Remains of dinner and floating candles were left in the kitchen, and then in front of the fire his best friend sat between their former potions professor's legs eating strawberries. "Blimey, what a time to come for a visit..." he commented to himself.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron's face broke into a wide grin, "Hermione!" He moved further into the room but didn't come very near. "Hello Professor," he nodded politely towards Severus before returning his attention towards Hermione. "I know you probably think I'm a right git, but I do have a reason for abandoning you like that."

"At least you acknowledged it," she huffed, but for some reason she didn't feel up to berating him.

"How did you get past the wards?" Severus demanded.

"That's what sisters are for," Ron smiled again just as Ginny came in panting.

"It's getting harder to move fast with these two," Ginny commented absently as she ran a hand over to barely showing stomach. "Ron! I told you not to bother them!"

"You made a pregnant woman run from Gryffindor Tower to the dungeons?" Hermione scolded.

"I didn't make her!" Ron defended himself.

The bickering continued between the three younger adults. _It feels like I'm their professor again_. He mentally shuddered at the idea. Having a student as his wife wasn't at all appealing. Pushing the repulsing thoughts away, he broke the debate between the former Gryffindors. "As amusing as this is, would you care to tell us why you decided to disturb us?" He added his intimidating scowl hoping to scare the youngest Weasley son.

"Oh, sorry about that," Ron raised a hand to rub the back of his head. "I was hoping to talk to Hermione for a bit? Alone?"

Hermione read Severus' thoughts and lounged back against Severus. "I'm quite comfortable here."

He didn't enjoy showing any intimacy in front of the Weasleys. "Hermione," he hissed softly as he tried to move away.

Hermione pinched his thigh hard to make him stop, although she leaned forwards a little to make him more comfortable. "So why are you here?"

Ron shifted, obviously agitated with Severus' presence. "As soon as I read about the law being abolished, I asked for time off. I would have come sooner, but—" he stopped suddenly. "Well, I was dealing with some problems and Coach wouldn't let me leave."

"Which explains how you're here...?" Ginny prompted.

"I quit." Ron said simply.

"What?!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed at the same time. Severus even had to admit he was surprised a Weasley would give up fame and fortune. Hermione then stood up and approached her friend. "But you love quidditch. Why did you quit?" Severus realized he had been forgotten and struggled to stand gracefully to approach the group.

"How is _Brigitte_ taking this?"

Ron's face had been open and calm before Ginny spat out his wife's name. His face reddened, with anger or embarrassment, nobody was sure. "Not too well."

Hermione could tell something was bothering him, but it was because of the presence of Severus he wasn't saying a lot. Before she could say anything the flames flared green signaling someone wanted to floo through. Severus waved a hand at it to open the channel and Neville's face showed up.

"Ginny!" he shouted, but caught sight of Severus and blanched, "Oh, hello Professor." He looked back to Ginny. "Would you mind coming back home? You left me alone with eight small children!"

"Eight?" Hermione asked.

"My three," Ron answered.

Ginny smiled and answered the floating head, "Coming, Dear." She looked to Ron as Neville's face disappeared, "Come and stay with us after you're done with Hermione?"

"Couldn't think of a better place," Ron bent down to kiss Ginny's cheek and watched her as she left.

Hermione meanwhile pulled Severus aside. "I know you don't like him, but there's something bothering him. Would you mind—"

"Go see what is bothering the Weasel. Just don't stay away too long."

Hermione returned his smirk. "I won't. Thank you," she said seriously. She caressed his cheek before returning to Ron. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

They walked silently through the castle and out the front doors to wander around Hogwarts grounds. Had Harry been there as well, Hermione would have thought they were back in school. "It seems so long since we've walked around the grounds like this," she commented softly as they stopped at the lake.

"So much has happened since then." Ron snorted a laugh as he studied the lake, "Seven years ago I wouldn't have imagined the things that have happened to us. I thought all the excitement died with Voldemort."

"We should have known," her laugh joined his.

Ron turned to Hermione. "I saw your daughter. She's beautiful."

"Thank you. Earlier, did you say you have three?"

Ron's face transformed into a look of adoration. "Yep; two boys and a girl. They're all I live for now."

"I feel the same way about Essie Ann." She let the silence consume them again before asking, "So what happened? With everything. Why'd you leave and never return our owls? Why didn't I ever hear about your wedding, or children? Why'd you quit quidditch?"

Ron sighed. "From the beginning then?" at Hermione's nod of consent he continued. "You know how excited I was when I was accepted on the team. When I got there, I told myself not to lose contact with all of you, but I got caught up with everything. Whenever I said I was going home to visit you or my family, the rest of the team would plan a party or something that I _couldn't_ miss. I know it's a lame excuse—"

"I don't think so. It's easy to get swept up in fame."

"Your faith in me is misplaced," he smiled sadly. He reached out for her hand and sought out understanding with his bright blue eyes. "I never wanted to leave you behind. My plan was to get a start in my career and come back for you. I know it's too late for me, but I always loved you. I always will."

"Ron—"

"I know it's too late. I know." He released her hand and moved closer to the lake, looking down into its black depths. "When the Marriage Law came out, I was going to come back and petition for you. I don't know what happened, but my petition didn't go through. I thought my petition was going through the system when I read in the _Prophet_you and Professor Snape had married."

"Why didn't you ever come back after that?"

Ron laughed bitterly. "You have no idea how many times I've stood at those gates," he looked towards the gates leading to Hogsmeade "trying to convince myself to come see you, but I couldn't. Although I may not like the Professor, I knew you at least respected him. You have a big heart, Hermione. I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell in love with him, and only a matter of time before you wore him down. He's still human after all."

Hermione didn't realize she was crying until a tear fell from her chin to her clasped hands. "Ron..." she couldn't get anymore out.

"I couldn't come back here and see the two of you together, it just hurt too much. So I tried to forget you with quidditch and—and Brigitte."

"Your wife?" she managed to ask.

Ron shook his head, "My ex-wife. She left me."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione rushed to his side and grasped his hand tightly.

Ron squeezed her hand, grateful for the support. "I was still affected by the law so I chose one of my biggest fans. I knew she only married me for the money and fame, but I thought she would come to love me. She didn't like the fact she had to have a child, but it was required by the law. I guess she wasn't too thrilled when it ended up being my twin boys." Ron broke out into a smile at the thought of his boys. "After that she rarely stayed home; she was always out with some other quidditch star or spending my money. Then she really got angry when she became pregnant again with my little girl." His voice broke at this.

"What happened?" Hermione began to draw small circles on his hand with her thumb.

"When I found out, I wasn't even sure if the baby was mine, with as many blokes she was with. Then she announced she was getting an abortion. Didn't ask, just said she was. I had to pay her not to have one. Even if it wasn't mine, I couldn't let her kill a child like that. As soon as Emma was born, I knew she was mine. Hair as red as a tomato, still is."

"She sounds adorable. Hopefully she and Essie Ann with grow up to be good friends."

Ron finally looked down at Hermione. "I'd like that." He looked elsewhere to finish his story. "After that, she basically left me. The only time she came home was to ask for more money. I don't know why I kept giving it to her. It was probably because I felt I owed her something for mothering my children—I don't know," he shook his head frustrated. "When the law was abolished she came back for a divorce, which I gladly gave her. I just hadn't expected her to take a final bite out of the money I had made. I still have enough to raise my kids, so I just let it go."

"And quidditch?" she prompted.

"After Brigitte left, I was left to take care of my kids. I didn't mind, I couldn't get enough time with them. But the coach kept demanding more and more time, so that meant I had less and less time with my kids. I couldn't take any more of it, so I just quit."

"What are you going to do now?" Hermione asked.

Ron smiled and this time kept eye contact with his longtime friend. "I owled McGonagall to let her know I was coming—don't get angry I didn't owl you too; I was carting around three rambunctious kids. She told me Hooch is retiring after this year and she asked me if I wanted to be the flying instructor so I accepted."

"Oh Ron!" Hermione vaulted herself into his arms and he gladly spun her around. "That means you'll be living here! It'll be just like old times!"

Ron laughed, but said, "Well, except for Harry."

Hermione sobered and glared up at the red-head. "Don't mention that moron to me."

"What did he do?"

"Did you know he went into hiding as soon as that law came out? Well as soon as it came out it was over, he came up on his noble steed to rescue me from my big bad husband."

"Ah, you always knew he was a barmy bloke. What'd he do?"

"First he called my child Snape spawn then wouldn't stop bothering me until I agreed to go out to dinner with him to 'catch up.' Then while at dinner, he proceeded to propose to me. I told him to leave me and my family alone until he grew up."

Ron shook his head. "He'll come around someday."

"I know, but I can't believe him. I'm glad you're not as stupid."

"As?" he joked.

Hermione laughed, "At least I'm being honest."

Amidst their laughter, neither of them noticed the billowing black robes approaching them. "Do you take habit of standing out in the cold without a cloak?" To prove his point, Severus took his own off and draped it around Hermione's shoulders.

"Thank you," she smiled up at him.

"It isn't that cold," Ron commented.

"For someone in Hermione's condition, it is."

"Condition?" Ron asked puzzled.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you. Severus and I are expecting again."

Ron smiled and hugged Hermione again, "That's wonderful!"

Severus felt the urge to pull the boy off his wife, but knew he only was caught up in the excitement. "Perhaps we should move this rendezvous inside."

"I should probably head back to my kids. Ginny's looking awfully tired and I know it must be a hassle for Neville. We'll have to get together again for you to tell me your story."

"Alright. Goodnight Ron."

"'Night 'Hermione, 'night Professor."

As Severus and Hermione made their way back to their dungeons, Hermione briefly told Severus Ron's story. As they crawled into bed, Severus commented, "So now another Weasley enters our domain. Make that four Weasleys."

"He's had a hard life, Severus. We got lucky in this law, but Ron didn't. He needs all the friendship he can get."

Severus tasted the bitterness in his mouth even before he muttered the words, "I will try."

"That's all I ask." Hermione slid to Severus' side of the bed and reached across his body for his wand on his nightstand table, which ended up with her sprawled across his chest. She smiled sweetly at him as she conjured a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries and whispered, "Now where were we?"

* * *

**Poor Ron! /sniffle I actually didn't mean to make his life so miserable, but it just came flowing out!**

**Hope all is well! :)**


	14. The Men

**Okay, this isn't as long, but it has some little scenes with the guys and what they think of the ladies in their lives. Anyways, Enjoy! Things will be moving quickly after this :)**

**As always, NOT MINE! ...sorry couldn't think of a good one this time :)**

* * *

Life continued, but the addition of four Weasleys around Hogwarts. Ron had started helping Madam Hooch with quidditch games and flying lessons, so all the students knew he was around as well. If Ron thought his life of fame and fortune had ended, he was sorely mistaken. If he thought his quidditch fans had forgotten him, he still had the fact he was one of the few who destroyed Voldemort. But it turned out he didn't even need the dark wizard.

Most of the boys admired him while the girls fawned over him. While Ron responded to the boys and the few girls who were interested in quidditch, he ignored the flirtatious girls. He said he wanted to focus on his children now, but I think he was also a little repulsed by girls ten years his junior stalking him. He made sure never to say anything of the sort around Hermione and Severus, though. They had around a twenty year gap.

So Ginny and Hermione had three more redheads in what they were starting to call Hogwarts' Daycare. Hermione immediately fell in love with Ron's children. Emma, who had proudly announced she was going to turn five soon, had the curliest red hair ever imaginable. Often when Ron dropped her off, she would be sporting lopsided pigtails. Ginny took mercy and started redoing Emma's hair once Ron dropped her off.

As for the twin boys, Hermione couldn't help but be reminded of Fred and George Weasley. A pang often hit her that the twins were no more, but couldn't help but compare the two sets. Cassius and William Weasley weren't really that much of pranksters, but sweet talkers. They knew how to weasel into most people's hearts to get what they want. Though all three were nowhere as polite as the Longbottom girls, they loved their father dearly. As soon as he called it quits, the stopped. Hermione only hoped it would continue that way.

One day, Hermione and Ginny decided to take all the children outside. It was one of the warmer days and they were all getting sick of sitting inside. Before they went out, though, Ginny and Hermione stopped inside the Great Hall.

Severus was raising his spoon to his mouth when Hermione came in. His spoon hovered in front of him forgotten as he watched the vision of his wife. She held the hand of one of the Longbottom girls—Mary, if he recalled correctly—and her face was turned down as she listened to the animate girl. She seemed to glow brilliantly, something Severus never noticed before. He wondered if it was just a glare off the enchanted ceiling.

"You'll catch pixies with your mouth hanging open like that, Professor." Weasley's cheek drew Severus back to the real world. Severus snapped his jaw shut with a _click _and continued to watch his wife. "Is that all she does all day? Watch the kids?"

Severus looked at him questionably, but didn't answer.

"I mean, she was the smartest witch of her age—"

"She still is," Severus cut in.

"And I don't doubt that," Ron smiled. "But I can't just see her becoming a housewife."

"What does Hermione love the most?"

Ron smirked again. "I'd assume you mean besides you and Essie Ann?"

Severus scowled, "You're getting too used to my company."

"I guess you're right," Ron laughed. "Anyways, she loved books, research."

"Exactly. She has full access to my extensive library. Since she's moved to Hogwarts she's read everything there and added quite a few titles."

Ron shook his head. He could just imagine Hermione forever surrounded by books. "She must be in heaven."

"Indeed. Now if you'll excuse me," he stood abruptly and made his way towards his wife, planning on finding out what she was doing there.

Ron watched him go with a smile on his face. "He still doesn't know what hit him," he commented to Neville, who sat on Ron's other side.

"It seems that way," Neville said slowly. He, too, was staring at his wife. The sun had just come from behind the clouds up above and a sunbeam showered over Ginny, making her hair seem to be on fire. She was very round with child, but that didn't stop her from cradling her youngest daughter, Danny on her hip. She was leaning heavily to one side to counterbalance but Neville still thought she was beautiful. Her other hand clasped their second oldest daughter's hand, Lucy.

"So, you snagged my sister, hmm?" Ron commented seriously.

Neville's head swung around quickly to look at his brother-in-law. "Y-yes." He should have guessed this conversation was going to happen sometime.

Suddenly Ron burst out laughing. "Calm down, Neville. I'm not going to kill you. I always knew you liked her."

Neville blushed, "You did?"

"Of course! I made it my business to know who was ogling my sister. But she's happy, and I'm glad." He looked over to his sister. She had put her daughter down and was calmly talking to Emma. "She's got the family she's always wanted."

"Thank you."

"Forget it." Ron looked at Neville again. "Just know if you ever hurt her, you'll have all five of her brothers on your tail."

Neville paled, but stuck his ground. "I'd never hurt Ginny."

"Glad to hear that." Just then the bell rang, signaling classes were soon to start. "Ah, even when I'm not a student I hate that bell."

* * *

**Hope all is well! :)**


	15. Phoebe Landers

**Sorry for the wait. I actually had this one written for a while, but I kept changing things so I didn't post it for a few days in case I thought of something else to change. Things are going to be moving quickly now. Mainly just a few little blurbs grouped together and all will be complete... hmm... how sad **

**Oh, and I had some questions about what Hermione does. Yes, all she does is do more research. I think someone like Hermione would enjoy a life of research. And as for the 'new titles' line in the last post, I just meant she bought a lot more titles to add to Severus' library; she didn't write them. I'm still debating whether or not to give her a real job or not. For now, it's easier for her to do research while pregnant/having small children.**

**As always, None of this is mine! I'm just a college student doing something other than my finals... oops :\**

A few weeks later Hermione remembered one thing she hated about being pregnant: the weight gain. She wasn't vain, in fact she thought nothing bad of a little extra weight, but what she was gaining was ridiculous. She already had to expand her skirts and pants because she could no longer fasten them, and she wasn't even in the second trimester.

To add to her bad disposition, she had been craving the oddest things at all times of the day and, to Severus' displeasure, night. One night she had been craving a certain sandwich from the Three Broomsticks.

_Hermione lay in been wide awake as she thought of the wondrous sandwich, knowing if she didn't have it, she'd never sleep. It was early, maybe three or four in the morning but she knew the Three Broomsticks was still open. It turned into a pub more than a restaurant at night, but Hermione knew they would be willing to make a sandwich for her._

_Finally deciding to get it instead of thinking about it, Hermione sat up and reached for a robe to slip over her husband's large dress shirt she had commandeered. Just as she was about to slip out of the room, her husband's voice bounced off the walls, "And where do you think you're going?" His voice was deep and intimidating._

_Hermione froze before slowly turning towards the bed. Severus still stayed lying down but his eyes were zoned on her. "I'm going to the Three Broomsticks to get a sandwich."_

_Severus slowly sat up, black eyes scowling. "Do you realize what time it is?"_

"_Yes, but I can't sleep. It won't take long, just go back to sleep." Hermione turned to leave again, but Severus stopped her again._

"_Why don't you just order something from the kitchens?"_

_Hermione glowered at her husband. "Because, Severus, I want the sandwich from the Three Broomsticks!"_

_Severus tried one last time to get her to drop the subject. "You aren't going anywhere dressed like that."_

_Hermione looked down at herself. Through the open robe, the loose fitting shirt left little to the imagination, due to the top few buttons being undone. Her bare legs and feet glowed in the dark. "Oh, oops." She moved back in and started pulling on clothes._

_Running his hands over his face, he sighed. "You really want this sandwich?"_

"_Yes," she said as she pulled on some comfortable boots, "I can't sleep and it's the only thing I can think about."_

I can help you get your mind off it,_ Severus thought, but knew better than to voice those opinions. Hermione's temper had been very touchy lately. He instead pulled back the covers _

_and pulled on his teaching robes, ignoring the rest of his ensemble. "Go back to bed; I'll get you your sandwich._

Smiling at the memory, Hermione's mood increased greatly. She decided to take Essie Ann for a walk and go to the lake. It was one of Hermione's favorite spots. As she was walking around, she couldn't help but feel happy at anything she saw. It wasn't to last though.

Essie Ann wasn't paying much attention to her mother as she uncovered secrets in the ancient castle when the bell rang, signaling a break in classes. Hermione pulled Essie Ann to the side of the hall so they could stay out of the way of the students, but part of a group of girls' discussion caught her attention; especially when she heard her husband's name.

"Have you had _Professor Snape's_ class yet?" one girl asked.

"Please, call him Severus. It's much more alluring." The girl in the center of the group flipped her hair back arrogantly as she moved past Hermione, not giving her even a glance. Intrigued—or at least angry—Hermione followed. "The last couple months he's been a lot kinder. Rarely yelling in class and deducting points. And when he smiles in class... I just melt. By the end of the year, I'll be screaming out his name at all hours of the night, if you know what I'm saying."

_Who doesn't know what you're saying?!_ Hermione thought angrily.

"Phoebe! Did you forget he's married?!"

Phoebe, the leader, scoffed. "Yeah, and have you seen what to? I don't know why Severus would marry such a thing. Maybe he pitied her."

"The marriage law—"

"Yes, but it was recently abolished. He could have left her." She ignored the onslaught of arguments and continued. "I mean, have you seen how fat she's getting? It's a wonder how she can get through any doors."

"Phoebe, you're horrible!"

"I heard she's pregnant again."

"My Severus wouldn't think about touching that _thing_ twice. He's just staying there for his adorable daughter. I'll make him see he doesn't need that babysitter-wife anymore. He can have me and we'll take care of little Esther together." Phoebe grinned at the thought, while Hermione's stomach churned.

"And what makes you think he'll even look twice at you? You're still a student."

"Not for long."

Hermione couldn't listen anymore. She grabbed Essie Ann's hand and grunted, "Come on," before dragging her daughter down to the dungeons.

"What about the lake?"

"We'll go another time."

Hermione went past the messy kitchen and sitting area and went straight to her room. Realizing what a waste a spare bedroom was, Severus had it remodeled it so Hermione could have her own study. The only thing that could get Hermione to forget what she heard was to bury herself in her research. She sat herself down behind her desk and looked down at the book she had been studying. After staring at the page for five minutes, Hermione realized she wouldn't be able to do research now. She pushed the book away and dropped her head into her folded arms to hopefully cry the memory out. She only cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Severus knew Miss Phoebe Landers had been acting strangely, but he hadn't been able to put a finger on it yet. Now he felt foolish for never guessing. The twit had practically attacked him when he ordered out of his classroom. Then when he reported to Minerva about the girl's actions, she had teased him about letting a teenage girl get the best of him.

Teased.

The thought of it.

Deciding to break the rules and eat dinner in his quiet chambers, he slipped through his office door. When he entered the kitchen, he couldn't believe how messy everything was. Usually Hermione kept everything neat. _Perhaps she was a bit tired today_, he thought. He didn't care if the place was a little messy. Deciding to see where his family was, he started down the hall. His and Hermione's bedroom was empty, so he assumed they were in Esther room. Before he reached there, though, he saw Esther in Hermione's study.

"Esther, you're not supposed to be in here—"

"Shush, Daddy!" Esther whispered harshly. She was lying on her stomach reading a book. She pointed to the desk and Severus saw Hermione slumped over the desk fast asleep. Esther sat up and looked worriedly at Hermione. "She was crying."

Severus stooped down to Esther's level. "What was she crying about?" he whispered.

"Some people were making fun of her. They called her fat!" she whispered indignantly.

Fuming, Severus asked the question he already knew the answer to. "Do you know who was making fun of your Mum?"

"The other girls called her Phoebe."

_Miss Landers!_ Severus seethed. He was about to stand and reprimand the girl when Esther mentioned something else.

"Is Mummy going to be okay? She always cries and sleeps."

_Good job again, Severus. Your first thought was to reprimand a student, not comfort your wife or child_. _How do I explain _this_ to a child?! _"Do you remember the discussion we had about how you're going to be a big sister?" Esther nodded. "Well, it takes a lot of energy to make a baby so your mum gets tired a lot. As for the crying, don't you get upset when you're tired?"

"Oh. So Mummy's okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. Do you want to help me make dinner for your mum? Go out to the kitchen and call a house elf to bring dinner back. I'll get Mum into bed and we can serve her there."

"Yay! Breakfast in bed!" Essie stood and quickly left the study.

Severus stayed hunkered down on the floor a few minutes before moving to Hermione. He was sure she'd be very stiff for sleeping at an odd angle for so long. He pushed her hair away from her face and kissed along her hairline until he reached her ear. "Hermione," he whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes and had barely moved when she groaned, "Ouch."

"Let's get you to bed." Severus lifted her from the chair and went across the hall to their bedroom. After she was changed into his large shirt, he sat against the headboard with her leaning against his chest. He began working out the tight muscles in her neck and back as he thought of how to broach the subject without offending Hermione. He could tell she was feeling better when she melted against him. He moved his hands around her waist to feel the small bump that was his child forming. He felt something strong for both Hermione and the small child, but he wasn't sure what it was. Love?

Before he could formulate the answer, Hermione pulled away quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," her blush betrayed her answer.

"You're blushing. What's wrong?" He caressed her back slowly.

"I'm just a little... thicker than what you're used to," she whispered.

Severus snorted. "Of course you are. You're pregnant."

"I shouldn't be this fat already," she scoffed.

"You're not fat," he growled and pulled her back against him. "That's _our_ child inside of you. I don't care what anyone says, you're not fat and you're not ugly. Phoebe Landers is just too Slytherin for her own good."

Hermione gasped. "How did you know about her?"

"Esther told me what happened today." He decided to keep Miss Landers' seduction attempt filed away. Little did he know Hermione already knew of her plans.

"I highly doubt she told you everything. She couldn't have understood what that witch was saying," she hissed.

Severus rarely heard Hermione speak about anyone like this. Whenever he did, it was usually him who caused the wrath. "What did she say?"

"She said she's noticed you acting nicer lately and she couldn't understand why you'd want me around, or something about I'm a babysitter-wife. She said she'd convince you you didn't need me, and she'd take care of you and Essie Ann and..."

"And?" he prompted.

"She said she'd seduce you before the year is over."

Severus drew her to his chest again and whispered in her hair, "Don't worry about that. I would never touch her, or any other woman."

"I have food for Mummy!" Esther stumbled into the room and put the tray on the edge of the bed. The first thing Hermione noticed was the colorful card under her silverware. She grabbed that first and opened it. It read '2 the purtiest Mummy in the world.' Hermione couldn't control the tears and rested her head against Severus' chest. Severus laughed quietly while rubbing Hermione's back and looked up at Esther to see tears in her eyes as well. "I made Mummy cry again!"

"Oh, no sweetie," Hermione sniffed. "These are happy tears. Come here." Hermione wrapped her arms around their daughter and let her tears dry before eating. "Thank you for dinner sweetie."

"You're welcome. I'm going to go read again," she announced as she scurried from the room.

"Like mother, like daughter," Severus smirked.

"Like you don't read." Hermione tensed when Severus rested his hands on her stomach again, "I'd rather you not—"

"I think I'll need to prove to you how beautiful you are after Esther is in bed."

"I can manage that," Hermione smiled. "At the rate I'm growing, that task will be near impossible in a few weeks."

"Never say never," he purred into her ear. He thought for a few moments before saying, "It's been known for the Snape males to be large babies."

Hermione looked up at him. "You think it's a boy?"

Severus nodded. "You didn't grow this fast with Esther, correct?"

Hermione smiled. "That would be nice. One of each?"

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

**So I've given it a lot of thought (not that any of you would let me forget...) about Ron's love life. I finally figured out someone to work with him. That will be introduced in the next segment.**

**Hope all is well! :)**


	16. Mrs Lancaster

**Okay, you all should be happy! I have finals in a few days, but I decided to write this instead of studying :) Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't proof-read this one. Anyways, the secret's out! Enjoy!**

**As always, I don't own Harry Potter characters :(**

* * *

"Hey, boys, knock it off!" Ron said to his twin boys, Cass and Will. He moved his attention back to the _Daily Prophet_ and noticed a familiar face in one of the articles.

_**Quibbler Writer Leaves Wife and Children Behind**_

Directly under the headline was a picture of a woman holding a bundled up infant in one arm while her other hand clasped the hand of a miniature replica of herself. If Ron hadn't recognized her from her long blonde hair and dazed blue eyes, the radish earrings would have given it away.

Luna Lovegood.

Ron quickly read the article. Apparently her husband, Alexei Lancaster, was studying some strange creature for a story when it became hostile and attacked. Ron had heard Luna married someone from the _Quibbler_, but never gave it much thought. To see her with two little girls was a little strange. The article said the infant girl was only a couple weeks old.

Ron thought back to his school days. Luna was a year behind him, and Ron didn't meet her until his fifth year when he and his friends started up Dumbledore's Army. He actually thought she was cute when he first met her, even if the radish earrings were a little bit odd. But he thought differently after she opened her mouth spouting tales of nargles and the like. Since then, Ron always called her 'Loony Lovegood."

He wondered what she would do now. Surely she couldn't take care of two kids and work. He knew how hard it could be and he had his friends and family to help him. As far as he knew, Luna was an only child and both of her parents were gone. He wasn't sure what family Alexei had to help her either.

Ron's attention shifted to his children when he heard Emma's blood chilling screams and cries. "Cass!! Let go of your sister's hair!" Thoughts of Loony Lovegood faded as he sprang to his feet to reprimand his son. He never even had time to think through why he cared about the blond-haired witch so much.

* * *

"Hermione, wake up." Severus gently pulled her hair from her face as she stretched.

"What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"Barely after breakfast."

"What?" She sat up slowly. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You've been dead on your feet for the past few days. I decided to let you sleep."

Hermione sighed and smiled, "Why did you wake me up if you wanted me to get more sleep."

Severus smirked. Leave it to his know-it-all to pick out that small detail. "I have something for you."

Hermione's eyes opened and scanned his person. "A present?"

Severus smirked and held out his hands to show they were empty. "Yes, but you have to get up for it."

"Alright." He helped her to her feet and together they walked out to the sitting room. Hermione instantly noticed dark shimmery drapes hanging from the wall that weren't there before. "What's that?"

"Open it." He smiled as Hermione quickly made her way to the drapes and pulled them back.

Hermione gasped and gently touched the glass. Behind the drapes, Severus had enchanted the wall into a window to look out over the lake. "When did you do this?"

"During your nap." He moved behind her and eased his arms around her. "I noticed you've gone out to the lake as much as possible lately. I thought you'd enjoy looking out at it while in the dungeons."

"And it's nice to actually have a window in the dungeons," she smiled up at him. Her smile faded as she looked between Severus and the window. "What did you do?"

"What?"

"You did something and this is to lessen the blow." She moved from his arms and looked at him.

Severus scowled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I doubt that. Fine, you didn't do something, but you're still hiding something from me."

"It wasn't something I did. It was Hogwarts' famous Miss Landers. That day you overheard her she stayed after class and—attacked me."

"You mean she tried to seduce you."

"Well, yes."

"Why are you acting like it is your fault? Unless you let her."

"No! Do you think so low of me? I had to let you know before she tried to make it into something else. I have to find someone else to teach her potions," he added.

Hermione smiled, "I'll do it."

Severus' face hardened. "No, absolutely not. You're not supposed to be near potions."

"I won't. Think of it as more punishment. She is forced to be away from her beloved potions professor and she's not allowed to do any active potions making, only book work."

Severus pulled her into his arms, "Why weren't you in Slytherin again?"

* * *

When Ron entered the Longbottom quarters, he froze in the doorway as his kids ran past him to play with their cousins. At the kitchen table, Neville sat with little Danny trying to get her to eat her breakfast. Also at the table a little blond haired girl who looked oddly familiar.

_She's the little girl from the _Prophet_! Luna's daughter._ Ron quickly surveyed the room, but Luna wasn't in sight, neither was Ginny. "Hello Neville," Ron said as he sat in the chair across from the girl.

"Hello." Neville bounced the little girl on his knee, "Come on, Danny; please just eat?" The girl stuck her nose in the air and 'harrumphed.'

Ron smiled at the girl's antics and looked across the table at the blond haired one. He was slightly fazed when he realized she was staring intently at him. "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley. I went to school with your mum."

The girl sat silent as she watched him with those bright blue eyes.

"Erm, what's your name?" Ron asked.

Again the girl remained quiet, but her head slowly tilted to one side as she studied him.

_Blimey, like mother like daughter!_ Ron thought as he shifted uncomfortable.

Neville grimaced as Danny through a handful of cereal at his face. He wiped it off and looked up to his two guests. "It's polite to answer, Lucretia. She's Luna's daughter," he explained to Ron.

Ron nodded and looked to Neville. "I know. I read the paper this morning. Is she here?" He mentally asked where the younger daughter was.

"Yes. As soon as Gin saw the article, she went to get Luna. They're back in our room if you want to see her. Her young one was getting fussy."

Ron nodded and looked to Lucretia again before standing up and moving towards the master bedroom. As he entered, he saw Luna sitting on the bed while Ginny cradled a squirming infant.

Ron froze in the doorway when he entered. He hadn't seen Luna since he had graduated. Her hair was much longer than what it was when they were longer. She had it pulled back in a ponytail, but it still reached her lower back. He noticed she wasn't wearing her radish earrings anymore, but he wasn't really focused on that. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was—

_Did I just think Loony Lovegood was _beautiful_?! Something must be wrong with me_, he though sadly.

"Ronald Weasley. I haven't seen you in years." Luna's soft dreamy voice floated across the room to him.

_What's wrong with me?!_ he thought wildly_. __**Dreamy voice**__?! This is LOONY LOVEGOOD we're talking about!_ "Loony—I mean Luna. Sorry," he felt his face flame. _Stupid Weasley blush!_

"Think nothing of it," she said softly, the dreaminess coming out of her voice slightly.

Ron saw what he thought were tears in her eyes, but he shrugged it off and looked at the wailing infant in Ginny's arms. "Who's this?" Ron smiled as he looked down at the baby girl. She had dazzling clear eyes with hints of gray at the edges with Luna's bright blond hair.

"Estrella. It means 'star' in Spanish." Luna stood to take her daughter.

Ron smiled. "Every moon needs a star."

Luna started before smiling up at him brightly. "Just what I thought."

"GINNY!!" All the occupants of the bedroom jumped—Estrella started screaming even louder—as they heard Neville's scream.

Ginny shook her head as. "Even after six years of raising them, he's still is insecure about raising his children."

"They're wonderful Children, Gin." He eased her large form into his arms.

"And you, even after all these years, are still the biggest brown-noser I've ever known." She pulled out of his hug and went to see what was going on with the rest of the household.

Ron didn't realize she had just left him alone with Luna until he turned around and saw her staring at him. Neither of them moved for a second before Luna shook herself free of their trance and sat down on the bed again to sooth her daughter. Ron stuffed his hands into his front pockets as he watched her. "I read about your husband. I'm sorry," he commented softly. He instantly saw her change, even he wasn't _that_ thick. Her body stiffened and her eyes held a haunted look. "Luna," Ron removed his hands and knelt down in front of her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He suddenly felt the impulse to reach out to her, to touch her, so he gave in and gently placed his large hand on her arm.

He almost instantly pulled back as if he were burned. As soon as his hand touched her skin, he felt something like an electrical spark, but there's no electricity in Hogwarts... He looked up into Luna's eyes and saw she held the same expression he did, indicating she had felt something too.

_What is going on here? _Ron thought. "Are you going to be staying at Hogwarts?" _Say yes, please say yes! –Wait, why do I want her to stay here?_

"No."

_Ouch! Why does that hurt so much?_

"Ginny and Neville have offered to let me stay here, but I don't want to be a burden," she said sadly. "I think I might look for a place in Hogsmeade, though. It would be nice to be near the castle."

Ron felt a fluttering in his chest, but forced himself to ignore it. She could live across the world, and he wouldn't care, or so he told himself. "You wouldn't be a burden. I'm sure Ginny would love to have you and your girls around. Plus I'm sure Lucretia would like to play with Alice, Lucy, and Mary."

"I'll have to think on it," she said slowly. Her usual dazed demeanor was nowhere in sight and it phased Ron a little bit.

_What happened to cause her to change so dramatically? Motherhood? For some reason I doubt that._

Ron decided to make it a priority to find out what caused loony Luna Lovegood to this lonesome Luna Lancaster.

"Are you hungry, Rella? Is that your problem?" Luna whispered softly to her daughter.

"Oh, do you want me to get her a bottle—" Ron looked up to her and froze. Luna was beginning to unbutton her shirt to feed Estrella. "Luna!"

Luna looked up startled while Estrella nuzzled her chest as she knew it was breakfast time, in doing so, giving Ron quite a view. "What?"

"Y-You're undressing!"

"I'm feeding Estrella."

"Couldn't you wait until I was gone?" Ron felt his face heat painfully.

"I didn't think it mattered," she commented as she undid another button.

"Luna!" Despite being uncomfortable, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her.

Luna stopped again, "Ronald, let me put it this way: I'm feeding Estrella whether you're here or not." She undid one more button and started to move her shirt to the side.

Ron turned around quickly. "I'll be back to see you." He said to her as he left. _Maybe she isn't as changed as I thought._ Ron knew his face was deep red when he went into the family room, but he couldn't stay there with Luna anymore. He glared at Neville when he heard him laughing.

"Is she feeding Estrella? Yeah, she tried to do that out here earlier, but Gin made her go into the bedroom. So did you like what you saw?"

"Neville Longbottom!" Ron gasped. "Since when are you so blunt?"

"Since I got married," Neville looked to his wife and the horde of redheaded children, plus one blond. "You know, Luna just needs a good wizard to swoop in and save her."

"So?"

Neville smirked. "Aren't you a good wizard?"

"Not funny, Neville. Did you not realize its Loony Lovegood in there?"

Neville frowned and Ron remembered he and Luna were close friends. "Its Loony Lancaster—I mean, _Luna_ Lancaster. People change; aren't I proof of that?"

Ron nodded. "So what changed Luna?"

Neville frowned again. "I'm not sure; she hasn't said anything yet. But I don't think it's anything good."

"Me either." They watched Ginny and the children for a few seconds before Ron said, "Well I better be off. I promised Hermione I'd visit her before classes." He moved towards the children, "Hey Weasleys, Dad's got to go!" He hunkered down as his three kids hurled themselves at him. "Cass, Will, be good."

"We always are, Dad." They chorused and ran back to the other girls.

Emma still clung to Ron's leg. "Daddy?"

Ron clucked her under the chin, "What's wrong, love?"

"I don't want you to go."

Ron could never deal with her sadness. He lifted her onto his lap and hugged her tightly. "I don't want to go either. What do you say I make it a short day?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Well if my lady wishes it, I'll have to grant." He gave her a noisy kiss on her cheek. She squealed and squirmed her way out of his arms and to her cousins.

"You spoil her," Ginny said.

"You were too, but you turned out perfect. I'll be back to get them after lunch." He dropped a kiss to her cheek and made his way out of their rooms. He was lost in his own thoughts and before he knew it he was at Severus and Hermione's rooms. He knocked and waited for Hermione to answer. To his surprise it was Severus who answered, and he didn't look happy.

He had his traditional scowl in place, but it looked a lot meaner and he held Essie Ann in his arms. "Tell me, Weasley, how many more suitors for Hermione should I expect?"

Ron's mouth gaped. "Who's here now?"

Hermione's voice echoed through the Snape quarters, "I told you once, you're going to have to keep your hands to yourself."

"But Her-my-ninny!" a male voice pleaded.

"You've got to be joking," Ron sighed.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure you all know who I'm talking about. Don't worry though, he doesn't play a big role :)**

**Hope all is well! :)**


	17. Stories and Heartbreak

**So as a gift to you all for _my_ exams being done, I decided to post a chapter for each of my stories! Sorry it took so long though, I had trouble getting Luna's story straight (which it still might not be...) Anyways, I had some people getting confused about who had which children and how many and ages... yeah, I have a chart I always keep by me to figure it out, so I decided to give one to you guys! :)**

**Severus and Hermione Snape:  
**Esther Ann Snape (roughly 6 years old)  
baby on the way  
**Neville and Ginny Longbottom:**  
Alice (6)  
Lucy (5)  
Mary (4)  
Danielle (2)  
Twins on the way: Frank and Fred  
**Ronald Weasley:  
**Cassius/Cass (6) -twin  
William/Will (6) -twin  
Emma (5)  
**Luna (Lovegood) Lancaster:  
**Lucretia (6)  
Estrella (she was only 2 weeks old when she first arrived, she's now like 2 months old)

**Now I think that's everyone... Just let me know if you're still confused :)**

**As always, Harry Potter doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Severus didn't think he'd ever get a private moment with Hermione. Every time he thought he would, one of the previous men in her life showed up. First there was Draco, just waiting for him to slip up so he could swoop in and be the father Severus never was.

Then when the law was abolished, Severus knew he had to do something to prove to Hermione he wanted her to stay with him, but before he could do anything, Potter shows up with proposals spouting from his lips.

He had a few private moments with Hermione, until that embarrassing night when Weasley stormed into their room. Severus thought he had the most to lose with that bachelor. All the professors knew of the young couple's secret _love_ for each other when they were in school. The staff had a wager going for a while on who would ask and when. Severus' bet had been on never.

And now Viktor Krum shows up at their doorstep. _The boy can't even speak English_, Severus scowled. The quidditch star wasn't affected in the marriage law seeing he was from another country, but that didn't mean he hadn't heard about it. He had pushed past Severus and almost hauled Hermione over his shoulder like some caveman before she slapped him.

Now that was a sight Severus would never forget.

_Barbaric Bulgarian..._

Luckily he didn't stick around long. Weasley had informed him of the problems the foreigner had brought up between Weasley and Hermione in school. Not that Severus wanted to hear about Hermione's past romances, he was grateful for the news that the Bulgarian seeker would do what he wanted concerning Hermione. With Hermione's insistence she was happy where she was and Severus physical persuasion, Viktor Krum left their lives within a week.

Severus turned his chair so he could look over his class without twisting his head. Assured nobody was going to blow anything up, he opened one of his drawers. Inside was a photo of Hermione and Esther smiling and waving at the camera.

The bell rang and Severus put the picture under his desk as he instructed the class to bring a sample of their potions to his desk and dismissed them. Once they were gone he brought the picture out again. He was lost in thought of all he'd been through the last couple months.

After Krum had left, there hadn't been anymore suitors. Hermione had been sure to assure him there was nobody else, although she did have her fun.

"_Is there anyone else I should be aware of? I'd just like a little bit of warning before another bloke shows up on our doorstep asking for your hand in marriage." Severus scowled at her from their bed as she brushed her hair out._

_She stopped brushing her hair and tapped the end of it against her chin in thought. "Well, now that you mention it, you might want to watch out for Remus. We were quite serious before the law came out."_

_Severus didn't realize he was gaping at her until she started laughing. He snapped his jaw shut and glared at her. "Nasty little wife. Lupin is married. Even if he wasn't, why didn't he petition for you?"_

"_Why didn't the rest of my _boyfriends_?" she laughed again and set her brush down. She jumped on him on the bed and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Don't worry about any other men. I don't. Only the one in front of me, and the little one in here," she placed a hand on her stomach. She kissed him again and whispered, "If anymore show up, I'll just slap them as well."_

More had happened during the past months as well. Hermione was slowly growing, much to Severus' pleasure. Hermione also mentioned she was starting to feel some movement. They had found out the sex of the baby at the last check up, but they were keeping that information disclosed for the time being. Only when they were tucked into bed at night did they discuss possible baby names.

Severus' favorite news had to be him and his wife's life was beginning to fade from the spotlight. Hogwarts' rumor mill had moved on to another: Professor Weasley.

Even a blind man could see the ex-quidditch star's affection for one Ms. Luna Lancaster. Luna hadn't stayed in the castle, but she had moved just outside Hogwarts' gates in Hogsmeade. Whenever Weasley had a spare moment, he was at her house. His children were a little put off at this, but Weasley couldn't seem to help himself. Severus now had a new favorite pastime in making fun of Weasley and his infatuation. He needed to do something for all the teasing the Weasel did to Severus about Hermione. Severus was also happy Weasley's attentions had moved on from his wife.

Severus was torn from his thoughts when he heard a hesitant knock on the hidden door behind him which led to his private quarters. "Enter."

The door opened slowly and Hermione stuck her head in, "Can I come in?" Severus looked at the potions on his desk. They weren't harmful so he nodded. Hermione came in and eased her way onto his lap. She immediately spotted the picture of herself and their daughter and sighed. "You had to pick that picture?"

Severus felt heat rise from the neck of his coat at being caught ogling the picture. He looked down at it. "What's wrong with it?"

"My hair is atrocious."

"Maybe I like your wild mane. It reminds me of the lioness you are." He casually ran a hand through her mass of curls.

Hermione smiled and looked up to meet his black gaze. Their faces were inches apart. "So you enjoy sitting in your potions classroom during lunch staring at a picture of me and your daughter when you could actually be with them?"

Severus pushed the picture away, "I was lost in thought." Hermione raised a hand out of habit and brushed it against his cheek. Severus scowled, "You know I don't enjoy it when you do that when anyone can walk in." He raised a hand to pull hers away, but she slapped his hand.

"Who says it's for you? Maybe I'm being purely selfish," she said as she continued to caress his face.

"How Slytherin of you," he drawled.

"Now tell me what you were thinking about."

Severus snorted when he realized he had been thinking about Weasley. "Nothing of relevance."

Hermione let the lie slide. "Lunch?" she asked and started to move off his lap.

"Lunch can wait," he whispered and pulled her closer.

* * *

"You can turn back around now," Luna said softly.

Ron faced her again, still not managing not to turn the Weasley red when he saw her finishing up buttoning her shirt. Seeing how often Estrella needed to eat, Ron found it difficult to have any conversation with Luna so he just turned around whenever the baby was hungry. It didn't help he knew what was happening behind him, but he found himself getting used to it.

Luna held out Estrella and Ron took her. He had fallen in love with the little star and had even given her a nickname. "Hey, Stray. How's my girl today?"

"Fussy," Luna sighed as she sat down at the table next to him.

Ron looked up from the drowsy baby. "What's wrong? You look a little pale."

Luna shook off his worries. "Being a single parent is harder than I thought. I have to be up all night for Estrella and manage to be up all day for Lucretia." Luna sniffed back the tears that threatened to spill.

Ron moved his chair closer. In the two months that Luna had been back in his life, she never broke down. He gently wrapped one arm around her while managing to hold the baby. "Why didn't you say something earlier? You know Gin, Neville, Hermione and I are there for you."

"I didn't want to be a bother. Hermione doesn't need any more problems. She has Esther to watch after and she's pregnant. That's not to mention she's trying to live with Professor Snape. Ginny and Neville have enough on their hands. They have _four_ children and Ginny's due any day now. It should be me offering to help them, not the other way around."

"Good point about 'Mione, but I wouldn't mention that to her. She considers it a privilege to tame the dungeon bat. And with Gin and Neville, they'll never see you as a bother. You're like family to them and they'll do anything to help you. And you never mentioned me."

"You do enough as it is. You spend most of your time here when you don't need to," Luna insisted. "You know how it is being a single parent, and you have three. I can't trouble you more."

Ron frowned. He had a feeling whatever had troubled Luna so much in the past was coming up and he wasn't about to back down from figuring it out. He stood and put sleeping Estrella in her crib before resuming his seat, maybe a tad bit closer. He caught her chin and made her look at him. "Why do you think you're such a bother?"

Luna's eyes flashed with pain. "T-that's what I always was with Alexei. I never did anything right for him."

Ron felt his stomach twist. He had to know one thing, "Did he ever hit you?"

Luna gasped, "Oh, no, no, no! Alexei never hurt me!"

"What did he do?" Luna looked down at her hands, and Ron let her. He didn't think this would be easy for her. "Take your time Luna. I would like to hear about your marriage sometime if you want to tell me. I'll always be an open ear." Ron realized he had been casually rubbing her cheek with his thumb and blushed, but he didn't pull away.

"I want to tell you. I've never told anyone before." She took a deep breath and locked her eyes with Ron's. "I knew Alexei from going to my dad's office. I never paid attention to him before the law. He was a lot older than me and he was obnoxious. He bragged about his possessions. That's what he saw me as: a possession. My name was linked to you, Hermione, and Harry's as the ones who defeated You-Know-Who. Alexei wanted me to hang on his arm. Plus I think he thought being married to me would put him in a better position to gain control of the company."

Ron moved his hand from her cheek to the back of her chair and his other slipped between her clasped hands. "He was right. Any wizard would be lucky to have you on his arm. But you're worth much more than a possession."

Luna squeezed his hand, "Thank you. I accepted his offer because everyone I knew already found a partner. My dad said he was a good man. Alexei knew we had to produce a child by the law, but he didn't care about Lucretia. After I found out I was pregnant, he wouldn't touch me. He didn't talk to me. I was supposed to be a good house wife, but I couldn't please him." Her hands tightened more around his hand. "He yelled at me a lot, but he ignored Lucretia. That's how it was until about a year before he died."

"What happened?" Ron forced himself to let her finish her story before he vented his anger.

"I remember one day he came back home early. He had never come home early before. Then when I saw him, I don't think I'd ever seen him look so defeated. That's the day he told me my father had died."

"Luna," Ron groaned and pulled her chair closer to his. "I'm so sorry."

Luna smiled weakly at him. "It's alright. Ever since my mum died he wanted to be with her and now he is. After that Alexei was different. He was home more often being very attentive to both Lucretia and me. He'd bring flowers and toys home. I thought things were finally becoming the way they should be. It wasn't long until I found out I was pregnant. Alexei was so excited he had the baby's room decorated within a week of telling him. He wouldn't let anyone help him and wouldn't let me even lift a finger. Then a few months ago Estrella was born. Alexei would have spoiled her so much—" Luna suddenly choked on a sob and her tears flowed heavier. "Just a few months ago Alexei was alive! Why did he have to go on that stupid trip?!" she doubled over in her chair sobbing freely.

"Luna, shh," Ron hovered over her as he held her tightly and whispered soft assurances into her hair. Slowly, her cries faded into soft whimpers and Ron began to feel pain in his back at his awkward position. Carefully he shifted her onto his lap and he sat back in his chair. Luna took this advantage and clung to his shirt as she continued to cry into his neck. As Ron continued to comfort her, he couldn't help but enjoy the position.

_It's Luna in my lap. It's _my_ Luna in _my_ lap, clinging to _me_!_

As Ron grinned, Luna gasped and bolted from his lap. "No, I can't—" Luna backed away from Ron quickly.

"Luna?" Ron wasn't entirely sure what just happened. "What's wrong?"

Luna shook her head frantically, "I can't do this. Not to Alexei. He hasn't been gone that long."

Realization hit Ron like a ton of bricks. _She doesn't want me._

_That can't be true! That feeling you've been feeling for the past months weren't nothing! You know she felt them too!_

_I guess it was just my ego thinking any girl would fawn at my feet. Idiot Ron! Brigitte only wanted you for your money. Luna's only looking for a friend. Nobody wants you that way!_

Ron stood abruptly, "I-I have to go."

"Ron!" Luna cried at his retreating back. She ignored Estrella's cries and chased after him into the room where the older children were playing. "Ron, stop, please—"

"I've obviously overstayed my welcome. Good-bye, Luna. It was nice to see you again. Come on, Weasleys, it's time to head back."

Cass and Will started whining and Emma clung to Lucretia. "Do we have to Daddy?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, say good-bye to Lucretia," Ron said softly. His girl could always soften him up. "I'm sorry Emma."

Suddenly Lucretia vaulted herself against Ron's legs and she looked up at him with those strange, dazed eyes. It didn't take long for Ron to think someday Lucretia would be one of his girls, same with Estrella. _I guess I have a soft spot for all my girls: Emma, Lucretia, Emma, and Lun— NO! _Ron knelt down to Lucretia's level. "What is it?" he asked softly.

"Are you angry with us? Daddy got angry a lot." Ron never thought he'd heard the girl speak so much.

Ron pushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "I could never be angry at you. Or Estrella, or your mum," he added when she opened her mouth again. "I just need to spend some time away, and the boys and Emma are going to be with me."

Lucretia leaned in and whispered, although not very quietly, "I thought you were going to be my new Daddy."

Ron felt his heart breaking; _I need to get out of here!_ "I thought so too, sweetheart." He heard Luna gasp loudly behind him, but he forced himself to ignore it. "Take care of your mum for me, okay?" he asked Lucretia.

She nodded her head slowly, "Don't forget us."

Ron smiled sadly, "Impossible." He straightened and ushered his kids out of the house. Before he shut the door he looked back to Luna. She was cradling Lucretia's face against her legs. They both had tears streaming down their face. Ron's vision blurred and he quickly left. He ignored his kids' questions and quickly instructed them to go into the great Hall and find Uncle Neville or Uncle Severus. He needed to see his friend.

He quickly made his way to the dungeon, uncaring to the tears staining his face. He checked their living quarters first and on impulse went to check the potions classroom. When he opened the door he groaned and covered his eyes. Hermione was straddling Severus' lap, her hands tangled in his hair as she held him to her neck while his hands disappeared somewhere beneath her robes.

Ron swore, breaking the couple apart. "Can I ever walk into a room and not see you giving our potions professor a good time?"

Severus glared at Hermione as she worked to straighten her clothing. "This is why I said to limit who can go through the wards."

"Shush, Severus," she chided with a smirk. She looked up to Ron and her fun ended when she saw his tear streaked face. "Ron! What's wrong? Is it one of your kids?"

"N-no, they're all fine." Ron started pacing wildly.

"Ron what happened?" She stood behind Severus' desk watching him carefully.

"S-She told me about him and how much he hurt them and then he changed and now she doesn't want me near her. Merlin, how could I have been so stupid!" he roared and Hermione flinched.

Severus stood as well, slowly drawing his wand and toying with it. "Mr. Weasley, you'll kindly keep your voice down. I may not be able to deduct house points, but I'm sure I can find a...persuasive method."

"Severus, you're not helping," Hermione whispered. She stepped towards Ron. "Who are you talking about?"

"Who do you think I'm talking about?! Loony Luna Lancaster and her _precious_ husband!" He didn't care if he was shouting his deepest secrets, allowing them to echo through the dungeons, let alone right in front of Snape. Ron let out an anguished cry and fell against the wall.

"Severus?" Hermione looked up to her husband frightened. "It seems Ms. Lancaster has finally revealed her secrets and is now pushing Weasley away," he said softly.

"You got that from what Ron said?" she asked amazed.

"You're missing the point, Hermione." He kissed her cheek, "I'll take my lunch in the great hall with Esther. Take Mr. Weasley into our quarters and calm him down."

"Thank you, Severus," Hermione pressed his hand before moving to her friend. "Ron?" she asked softly.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

"I don't know unless you tell me. Come with me back to my room." After she had him sitting on the couch, he told her everything Luna had told him and what happened.

"I should have known it was impossible for someone to like me that way. But I got attached. The first day I saw her in that article, some part of me knew she was the one. I've been so stupid."

"You're not stupid, Ron. Luna loved Alexei very much and she just needs some time to get over it. Do you want me to talk to her?"

Ron stood quickly, "No. What's done is done. I just need some time to get over it."

"Ron—"

"No Hermione. I'm done falling in love with girls and having them shove it back in my face. It's happened three times now and I'm done."

As Ron stormed out of the room, Hermione thought, _Brigitte, Luna, and me._

* * *

**Poor Ron!**

**Hope all is well! :)**


	18. Fingers and Toes Included

**A/N:** I guess saying 'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it for my lack of updates? No? Okay well, I'm sorry anyways. I got a little caught up in my summer vacation. To be honest I wouldn't even have been able to post this if it weren't for my house losing power for 4 days. But I think this is my longest post to date, so yay!

Anyways, I'm almost done! I have the rest of the story planned out and there's only 3 more chapters. I want to make sure I don't leave any loose ends, so I have a list of things I still need to cover at the end of the chapter. If there's anything that I missed please, PLEASE let me know. Also if there is anything you guys want to see, please demand it. I would love to have your ideas in this. After all, I'm writing this for all you Snape fans.

And here's your chapter!:

**disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

When Severus returned he found his wife pacing the sitting room frantically. "Go get ready for bed Esther," he said softly as he ruffled her hair. It was his way of being polite without saying 'please.'

Esther left without comment, but her worried eyes stayed on her mother as long as they could. After Severus heard the bedroom door click shut he moved to Hermione. Wordlessly he gently gripped her hands and guided her to a chair while he sat on the footrest in front of her. "You shouldn't be stressing yourself like this Hermione."

"I know, but Ron's my friend and he's so miserable."

"What did Weasley say?" he asked as he lifted one of her feet for a massage.

"Luna told Ron about her marriage to Alexei. Apparently he liked to verbally abuse her and ignored her and Lucretia. He changed completely about a year ago. Luna realized how soon Alexei had died after Estrella was born and she started crying so Ron tried to comfort her. Luna told him she would never move on from Alexei so Ron stormed out."

"How Weasley of him," Severus sneered, but inside he felt pain for both parties. Not that he cared for Ron, but Severus couldn't shake the feeling of how similar the situation was to his and Hermione's. If something were to happen to him, would someone care for Hermione and the children? Finding one would be no problem; Severus hadn't been chasing off suitors for months for no reason. But would Hermione allow one to take his place?

Severus didn't realize his hands were slowly gripping her foot harder until she yelped. "Ouch! Severus that hurts!" Hermione pulled her foot away from him.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought," he eased her foot back onto his lap before continuing. "I'll speak with Mrs. Lancaster and Mr. Weasley tomorrow."

"I didn't mean you had to talk with them. Just consider it the ramblings of a fat pregnant woman," she joked.

"You're not fat and I'll speak with them."

Hermione laughed heartily. "I do believe you're turning into a helpless romantic dear Severus."

He scowled. "I hope I never hear those words repeated. The only reason I'm doing this is because it's unnerving how similar their situation is to ours."

"I don't follow," Hermione said slowly.

"Mrs. Lancaster refuses to let anyone to take her late husband's place even though she is in dire need of help and there is someone more than willing to fill the position. I can only fear what will happen if something were to happen to me—"

"Don't!" Hermione shouted, moving her feet to the floor and clutching to him. "I don't_ ever_ want to hear you say anything like that again!"

"Hermione it could happen—"

"I said don't! You don't say something like that to you're pregnant wife when she's already emotional!"

"Hermione calm down," Severus moved next to her and pulled her into his arms. "I apologize. I shouldn't have said it so offhand like that, but we need to talk about it sometime."

"Do we have to now?" she sniffed.

"There's only one thing I want you to promise me. If something were to happen to me I know there are plenty of people to take care of you and the children. But if someone steps up to fill my position let them."

"So you're telling me to marry _someone_ just to take care of me and the kids?"

"Only if you care for him."

"Alright, I promise you," Hermione said after a long time.

"Don't worry about it now. I don't plan on leaving you or the children any time soon. I still have to watch this one join us," he placed a hand on Hermione's stomach, "and watch them both grow up and go to Hogwarts. Teach at least one of them to be a potions master."

Hermione laughed and picked up where he left off, "Watch them both get married and have children."

"What? Esther Ann is never allowed to date. Period." Severus' jaw clenched and he gave her a look telling her silently there was no room for argument.

"It would make you a grandpa," she baited.

He didn't bite. "You think you can win me over by making me think of our daughter procreating?"

Hermione laughed again. "Once Essie Ann finds someone she likes nobody is going to stand in her way. Including Dear Old Dad."

"We'll see about that." _I'm not the feared potion's master for nothing._

* * *

"Professor!" The last person Luna expected to see when she answered the knock was her past potions professor.

"I'm not you're teacher anymore. Call me Severus."

"Alright Severus. Please come in," Luna stepped aside to give him room to enter the small cottage. When he stepped in he looked around the empty living room. "I finally managed to get both of the girls to go to sleep at the same time even though Lucretia says she's too old for naps."

Severus smirked, "Esther Ann often says the same. Perhaps they're conspiring together."

Luna smiled and her eyes became a little dazed, "I don't know if they know the word conspire even though they know how to do so."

Severus nodded, his face turning serious once more. "If you don't mind I'd like to get right to why I came." They both took a seat. "I don't know if you knew this or not, but Alexei and I knew each other. He was a couple years behind me when I attended Hogwarts. Although we weren't close friends we were very similar. Both of our goals were to be the top of our class and to claim as many possessions as possible. Our only difference was our standing in the war. My mistake in joining the Dark Lord caused a rift between us.

"Now after the war I find our similarities increasing in number again. When we think our chance at marriage is long gone the marriage law came and attached us to two of Hogwarts' princesses—Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's. At first we didn't like the idea but couldn't hold you or Hermione at arm's length forever and we both have _possession_ of beautiful daughters and wives."

Severus paused and took in Luna's appearance. She was no longer looking at him but at her hands, which were fisted around her flowery skirt. Severus could see tears streaked down her face and dropping down to her hands. He lowered his voice, "There isn't a day I worry what would happen to Hermione, Esther Ann, and our unborn child if something were to happen to me. I know there are many people around us to take care of them if need be, but that isn't what I'm worried about. I don't want Hermione to feel she's betraying me if she finds someone else. I've already talked with her about it." Severus held out his handkerchief in front of her face. "I know Alexei wouldn't have wanted you to suffer like this. He doesn't want you stressed like you are trying to juggle running the _Quibbler_ and being both father and mother."

Luna looked back up to Severus after she had wiped her tears away. "Thank you Sir. I'll have to think about it for a while longer still."

Severus nodded and stood with her. "I know. There's nothing wrong with that. I know you've been talking with Longbottom and Ginny, but know Hermione and I are always available as well."

"Thank you Severus." Luna smiled, "I'm glad you're coming out of your shell."

_I beg your pardon!_ "I must take my leave now. I still have to be back at the castle for Dinner."

"Of course Sir. Thank you again." She followed him to the door and waved to him as he left. She stood there thinking until Estrella's cries and Lucretia's whines could be heard from their bedroom. "I guess a long nap was too much to ask for."

* * *

Ron forced a smile for his kids, not able to get in their cheery mood. Although they missed playing with the Lancaster girls, William, Cassius, and Emma were easily caught up in life to notice. It wasn't as easy for Ron. He hadn't been able to sleep more than a few hours a night since he had stormed out of Luna's house and that had been about a week ago. Ron wasn't sure how much longer he could go on, he was so exhausted. _I have to forget I ever met a Luna Lancaster_, he thought.

Then to add to Ron's bad mood one of the last people he had wanted to talk to approached him. Severus Snape advised Ron to give Luna time. He said he had already talked to Luna. Since then Ron's been avoiding him as much as possible.

"Da?" Will asked shyly.

Ron turned to his children to find them lined up staring at him with the saddest looks on their faces. "Yeah?"

"Why are you sad?" Cass asked.

"He misses Ms. Luna," Emma whispered to her brothers.

Ron sighed. Of course he couldn't keep anything from his children. "I'm sorry kids. Da just has to get used to not having them around."

"Well let's go see them," Will pulled on Ron's arm hard.

"Don't pull Will." He crouched down and faced the three curious faces. "I wish it were that easy. Hey now, no frowns. There will be people who will come and go in life; you just have to keep going, right?" Three heads nodded. "Good. Now what do you say we go back home and convince some house-elves to give us some ice cream before dinner?"

"Yes!" all three yelled and turned to run off.

"Wait a minute," Ron cried. He smirked when they stopped and turned to them before swooping down and picking Will and Emma under one arm. Cass started to run away, but Ron was quicker and lifted him over his shoulder. Giggles echoed through the halls as they continued to their destination. "Now that wasn't very nice; trying to leave me behind after coming up with such a good idea."

They continued on, Ron occasionally pretending to drop them until they reached their rooms. Once Ron went through the wards he realized he had visitors. "Hi Ronald."

"Luna," Ron's mouth dropped open. "How'd you get in?" He shook himself awake enough o ask. He crouched down to let his kids slide to the floor.

"Ginny let me in," she said softly. She looked to Will, Cass, and Emma, "Lucretia is in Emma's room if you want to see her." The children didn't need any more persuading as they ran to the youngest Weasley's bedroom.

Meanwhile, Ron wasn't sure what to think. Just a few minutes ago he was telling himself, and his children, to forget about the Lancaster ladies and now he finds two of them waiting for him in his living quarters. _Should I be angry, sad, happy, relieved?_

Ron snapped out of his thoughts when Luna stood and went towards him. "Please don't be angry at Ginny. I didn't know where else I could talk to you."

"It's alright," Ron responded quickly. "Sit down; do you want something to drink?" When Luna declined Ron sat down next to her. "I'm sorry for how rude I was; I shouldn't have stormed out like I did."

"No, I overreacted—"

"I overstepped—"

"No Ronald Weasley, will you listen to me?" Luna's face flushed. Ron shut his mouth. He knew Luna was normally quiet-spoken, even if her words were blunt, but once she lost her temper it was better for you to shut-up. "I'm sorry. Since I've been here we've been dancing around each other. I knew it but I didn't do anything to stop it. Then when you were over it suddenly hit me Alexei is gone. Maybe because I came back to Hogwarts so soon after his death I saw this as a vacation. But he's really gone!" She shook her head to fend off the emotions before she continued. "I really like you, Ronald. I wouldn't have pushed you away under normal circumstances, but I had _just_ realized Alexei wasn't coming back."

Ron was too afraid to ask where they stood. "You don't have to apologize. You lost someone you love. Nobody expects you to bounce back from that in a few weeks."

Luna looked down at her hands. "I agree. Even I didn't think I would. But I met you and I find myself wanting to bounce back. Even if we just take it slow—"

"Marry me," Ron cut in, sounding completely serious.

"—we— what?"

"Marry me Luna. Hear me out. You had your chance to talk, now it's mine," Ron held his hands up to fend off her interruptions. "We fit together so well and as soon as I saw you again after all these years I knew you were the one. I knew I was going to marry you some day. I'm not saying it has to be tomorrow, maybe a couple months from now. Even then we don't have to... you know, be married in every sense. We'll take as long as you need. But I think we should do it soon. We have five children between us; I hardly doubt we could go through the normal dating game."

"So you want a marriage of convenience?" she asked wondering if she had misunderstood everything.

"No!" Ron grasped her hands in his and brought them to his lips. "Well, it will be convenient to team up to raise so many, but that isn't why I want to marry you. Have no doubt I'll be pursuing you no matter what. Call me selfish, I want you by my side forever, to help me raise five of the best children there is, and if you're up to the challenge add a few more to our brood. I want much more than a marriage of convenience from you, Miss Lovegood. Much more."

Luna sat there staring into his blazing blue eyes until she smiled weakly. "I really must be Loony after all." At Ron's confused look she said, "I'll marry you, Ronald."

"You will," Ron half asked, half stated. He really hadn't expected her to accept; no normal girl would. _This _is_ Luna we're talking about_.

"Yes."

Without another thought Ron surged towards her and sealed his lips against hers. As soon as they made contact Ron felt as though he were on fire. The burning sensation traveled to all extremities of his body, fingers and toes included. Ron made sure to keep his hands laced with hers, not wanting to rush her. _Rush her?! Blimey, she just agreed to marry me!_

After having their lips locked for a prolonged period of time Luna pulled away blushing like mad with a blooming smile on her face.

"Sorry," Ron covered one of his red ears with a hand shyly, "I overstepped again, didn't I?"

"Quite the opposite. Feel free to do that again anytime."

Ron smiled in relief and amusement. He was worried he had been to forward and she tells him to snog her whenever he pleases. At least Ron knew Life would never be dull. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Oh Ginny, they're adorable!" Hermione exclaimed as she picked up newborn Frank Longbottom.

"He looks exactly like Fred did in his baby pictures." Ron stared mesmerized at Frank's twin brother, Fred.

"I know," Ginny smiled at her only sons.

"Has anyone else from your family seen them yet?" Hermione asked, thinking how much George would want to see his own twin's namesake.

Ginny nodded. "Mum, Dad, George, and Bill all visited us at St. Mungo's. Percy says he'll make sure to come and visit soon and Charlie won't be able to visit for a while. He's taken Joy to Romania to work out some problems," she said referring to Charlie's wife.

"I hope they work things out. I've never met two people more meant for each other." Ron made a funny face at Fred, but the baby just stared at him with a bored expression.

Ginny grinned, "Speaking of people meant for each other, I hear a certain blonde someone was in your room."

"What?" Hermione looked between to red-heads. "Why wasn't I told anything?"

"It just happened earlier today," Ron mumbled. His face, neck, and ears turning a brilliant shade of red.

Ginny gasped, "You kissed her!"

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Look how red he is. The first time he saw Luna his cheeks turned pink. The first time he touched her, his cheeks and ears turned red. The first time they hugged his entire head turned red. Now from the neck up he's blushing so I bet you they kissed." Ginny turned to Ron, who was turning a darker red. "Well?"

He smiled nervously, "Not that _that_ is any of your business—"

"Oh come on Ron. You've walked in on Severus and me how many times? I think I deserve a little dirt."

"It wasn't like I wanted to see that!" Ron whined.

"Enough!" Ginny growled. "Continue."

"We're getting married."

"What?!"

"Oh Ron that's wonderful!" Ginny hugged her brother around her son. "How did you propose? Did she cry? Did you get down on one knee?" she asked, always the romantic one.

"I, uh, kind of just blurted it out."

Hermione started laughing. She could completely picture Ron doing so, but Ginny didn't see the humor. "Well I guess you two really are matched to each other if she accepted _that_ proposal."

"It isn't that bad Gin. At least she he proposed to her," Hermione said.

Ginny laughed. "Yeah, I'm surprised he didn't just swing her over his shoulder, carry her to the ministry and force her to marry him."

"I wouldn't do that!"

"Actually I was thinking about Severus. I've been proposed to by how many men, but not one of them was my husband."

"I'll have to remember that one." Ron relaxed now that he was no longer the brunt of the joke.

"Don't tease him," Hermione begged. She'd be the one to deal with him for being in a bad mood.

"Oh, I won't... too badly."

"So when are you getting married?" Ginny cut in.

"Not for a couple months. Luna is finishing some legal work at the _Quibbler_ and she wants to wait until school gets out."

"Ron I'm so excited for you! Wait until Mum hears. She'll be so glad she can plan your wedding—"

"Actually Mum isn't going to find out until she gets the invitation. I don't want her to find out for a while."

"Why not? She didn't get to have any part of your first one. She'll want to make this one extra special."

"That's why. This is both Luna's and my second marriage. We had the big extravagant wedding the first time around because that's what Alexei and Brigitte wanted. We don't want the big hoopla. We're just going to have a small ceremony on Hogwarts' grounds once school lets out."

"Mum's going to have kittens," Ginny warned.

Ron looked at Hermione. "You haven't said much about this." _Surprisingly for you_, he thought to himself.

She reassured him with a smile. "I'm happy for you. I think you two will be very happy."

Ron smiled. "Good because I have a question for you. Will you be my best man? Well, not man precisely..."

"No," Hermione frowned.

Ron started at her quick answer. "Oh, well... you could have thought about it a little longer."

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I'm going to be as big as a whale around that time. You're not going get me to stand up there looking like that. I'd feel like I'm on display or something." To prove her point she poked her protruding stomach with one finger.

"Oh, Sorry 'Mione. I didn't think of it like that. Who should I ask then?"

Ginny elbowed him in the side. "How about an actual man? What about Neville?" All three looked over to said 'man.' He was playing with his daughters and saw they were playing princess. Apparently Daddy was the princess because Neville had a tiara on his head. "There's nothing wrong with him playing with our daughters. Who else would you ask? Harry?"

Both Ron and Hermione scoffed. "I'm inviting him, of course, but it wouldn't be right if I made him my best man."

"What about Severus?" Hermione suggested.

"When the world ends," Ron growled. "Apparently his romantic side decided to make an appearance and told Luna some sappy story and lectured me. Meddlesome git."

"Ron," Hermione warned.

"No, I'll ask Neville. He's always been a good friend."

* * *

A few days later Ginny and Hermione threw together a small engagement party for Ron and Luna. Along with Neville and Ginny, Severus and Hermione, and Ron and Luna most of the professors showed up (namely Professors McGonagall, Sprout, and Hagrid). Though it didn't sound like very many, once you added in all the kids the guest list went over twenty. Hermione and Severus didn't think they're rooms were small until then.

Ron and Luna were seated near the center of the room. Luna didn't have her dazed look about her, but was smiling happily with her hand tucked safely in Ron's larger one. Ron, on the other hand, was having some difficulty. He was glad Ginny hadn't invited the rest of the family or else he might have died of embarrassment. He wasn't embarrassed to be marrying Luna, but people wouldn't stop teasing him. McGonagall, Severus, and Neville had taken permanent seats around him and were constantly making small jabs at him for most of the night. Cassius and Lucretia sat at Ron's feet. Cassius never enjoyed being away from Ron very long and ever since Ron and Luna had gotten back together Lucretia hadn't wanted to leave her new Daddy out of sight in fear he might leave again.

Most of the children didn't understand what was really going on. They all just saw the gathering as a play day. This wasn't for Esther Ann though. She knew something was up and if she was anything like her mother, she _had_ to know what it was.

So she left her room, where most of the children had gathered, and found her Mum and Aunt Ginny sitting next to the Loony lady. Ginny saw her coming and smiled at her. "Come sit on Aunt Ginny's lap," she held out her arms in welcome. Esther smiled and obliged. Ginny always wanted to hold her, seeing as she couldn't do so comfortably when she was pregnant with the twins.

"Did you need something?" Hermione asked her daughter gently.

Esther nodded and looked to Luna and Ron. "What's going on?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Why is everyone here?" she looked around the room to the people she didn't recognize.

Luna fielded this one. She leaned over and said, "Your Uncle Ronald and I are getting married. We're celebrating right now."

"You mean married like Mum and Dad?" Esther looked at her father. He, Ron, Neville, and McGonagall had been drawn into the conversation and were looking at the small group of ladies.

"Yep, just like Mum and Dad."

Esther's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Soft laughs sounded around the room. "Well, we love each other very much and we want to raise a family together."

"And have more babies?" she asked, looking at Hermione's stomach.

Neville covered his mouth to control his laughs. Severus didn't hold back, "Yes Weasley. Are you going to add more to your brood? You're only two away from having your own Quidditch team."

Ron blushed. "Well Neville's only one away and by the way they go at it they'll have enough kids for two teams."

Neville blanched as everyone looked at him and Ginny. Sputtering, Neville glared at Severus. "What's with the beard anyway? Forget some of your 'foolish wand-waving' to shave?" After the words left his mouth he squeaked, realizing who he said it too. "I-I-I'm sorry S-S-Sir—"

"What is with the facial hair, Severus?" McGonagall asked. "This is the second time I've seen you like this." Severus and Hermione's eyes had darted to each other right after Neville's jeer and were now turning pink. "Oh, so it's one of _those_ kinds of things," McGonagall chuckled to herself.

Slowly people started to catch on and started laughing. "Now I know when to avoid your rooms," Ron said sourly. _But now every time I see him like this I'll _know_!!_

"I want to get married." All laughter stopped and focused on Esther Ann once again.

"What?" Severus demanded.

"I'd wait about ten years before you let your dad hear that again," Ron cautioned.

Esther squirmed out of Ginny's lap and walked towards her father, but stopped short in front of Cassius. "I'm going to marry Cass." And without further notice, she grasped Cassius' face and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Arrgh! Cuties!" Cass shoved Esther away and ran towards the other children.

"Wait Cas-yus!" Esther went running after him and Lucretia followed to watch the outcome.

It was silent in the room for a few seconds everyone holding in silent laughter as Ron and Severus' anger bubbled up. "WEASLEY!"

"It was your daughter who kissed Cass!"

"You keep your carrot-top son away from Esther!"

"I wouldn't want him with a Snape anyway!"

"Boys, knock it off. It's just a childish crush," Hermione waved a tired hand their way.

"Exactly. When I was Esther's age, I said I was going to marry Bill when I was older," Ginny admitted. "Then I found out you don't marry relatives."

"This is hardly the same, Ginny." Ron seethed.

"Enough of this, I'm going to go check on the children." Hermione stood, with the help of some friends, and slowly moved down the hallway.

* * *

An hour later people were starting to leave and Severus was worried. Hermione hadn't come back from checking on the children and he knew she'd be upset if people left and she didn't play her part as hostess. So he went to Esther's room first and checked on the children before checking the other rooms. He found her in their bed. She was propped up against the headboard with her head slumped to the side as she slept. In her lap was Little Draco purring away. She had obviously taken refuge in here to get away from the children's pulling hands.

"Hermione," Severus kissed her brow. "People are leaving."

Her head rolled away from him as she fought back for sleep. "Okay, tell them I'm glad they came."

"Are you alright?" he asked. She never shrank away from duty.

"Just tired. I've had a backache for days now and it's been keeping me awake at night." She looked up at him with half-closed eyelids.

Severus knew as much and he scolded himself for not taking action any sooner. "Sit up." He moved in behind her and began to work at her muscles in her back. He worked in silence until he heard the door click open. He looked up and saw Ginny in the doorway.

"She's asleep again," she whispered. Severus nodded in thanks and scooped Hermione up to move her down further in the bed. Once he was out in the hallway with Ginny she said, "I was just looking for you to tell you everyone's left and I've cleaned everything up already. Neville took Esther back with the other children."

"Thank you," Severus said gratefully. Hermione had been dead on her feet for days. Tonight Severus was going to pamper his wife.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh yeah, I realized this when I wrote this last section... I think I might have referred to Little Draco (the cat) as a he a few times... Oops! You think 'Draco' you write 'he.' It was bound to happen. Anyways, I'm sorry! :)

Okay so for the list of things I still need to write about...

1. Ron and Luna's Wedding  
2. Whatever happened to Draco?  
3. I can't just leave Harry a stupid bloke...  
4. Baby Snape!  
5. Severus' 'I love you' moment

And also there's going to be an epilogue with all the Marriage Law children are in their final year at Hogwarts. Remember to give me some ideas that you had wanted to see in the story but I haven't written it (As long as it fits into my rating. I won't do smut!)

As always: Hope all is Well! :)


	19. Surprises

**A/N: **Sorry for the big wait again. I thought I would get another chapter out before I went on vacation to let you know there was going to be a big break, but as you all know, that didn't happen. But I'm back now and I'm done with this one and about half way through the next one. I feel like I'm forgetting a billion things with these chapters, so if you find anything amiss please let me know and I'll fix it. I want this to be as good as it can get before I move on to other stories. One of my main worries in this one is Severus during the ceremony, so let me know if you like that part :\

As always, I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Hermione, we're going to be late if you don't get up right now." Severus was already dressed in his best dress robes. Esther Ann was enjoying her new summer dress float around her as she twirled in place.

As soon as Hermione woke up that morning she knew it was going to be a special day, besides it being the day of Ron and Luna's wedding that is. She was going to have her baby today.

"Hermione," Severus moved closer to the bed to get her up himself if needed.

She rolled her head in his direction as she opened her eyes. "I didn't realize you were so anxious to go to Ron's wedding."

"I'm not," he said lowly.

"Oh, so you're anxious to see Luna. Should I be worried?" Hermione teased.

"No," Severus growled. "I don't want to be late and cause a scene."

Hermione smiled to let him know she didn't mean any of it. "Alright, just give me a minute." _I'll tell him about the baby after I'm ready._

Severus became concerned, "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

_Or not..._ _If I tell him now, he'd demand I go to the hospital wing right away and we'd miss the wedding. The baby isn't coming right now; I can go to the wedding. _"I'm fine, it's just a little discomfort," she said truthfully.

"Would you like some help getting ready?" he asked tentatively. If anyone was independent it was Hermione and he didn't want to set her off.

Gratefully she smiled, "That would be lovely. Can you get my new dress robes for me? I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Can I help you with that second one?" he smirked.

"Severus! You just said we're running late."

"If we can sneak in discreetly I won't mind."

Hermione playfully slapped his arm that reached for her. "Let me get ready." She shook her head smiling as she made it to the bathroom. As it was they arrived long before the wedding started. There were people mingling, though neither Ron nor Luna was in sight. "Oh no," Hermione heard Severus say as Esther Ann ran off to play with her friends.

"What's wrong?" she followed his gaze and saw one of her 'suitors.' "Don't be quick to judge. Maybe he's grown up."

"For as long as I've known him he's never changed. He's always been the same spoiled little brat."

"There's a first for everything, right? Now behave," she muttered as Harry Potter made his way towards them.

"Hello Hermione. I guess saying I'm sorry isn't even close to cutting it?"

"It's a start." She smiled at him friendly. Nobody was going to make today a bad day for her. Not even Harry. She was just going to ignore any of his rude comments.

"Dad!" a small scrawny boy with dark hair and dark eyes came up to Harry and gently tugged on his robes. Hermione and Severus glanced at each other, each with the same thought on their mind: Potter 'spawn?!' "Can I keep these?" the boy held up a box of candies and all three of them could see the emblem 'WWW.'

Harry snatched up the possibly dangerous product. "Where did you get this?"

"Mr. Weasley gave it t' me."

Harry scowled, "There are six Mr. Weasleys here."

"That one!" the boy pointed to George.

Harry crouched down and said calmly, "I don't want you to mess with any of these things until you're older. Why don't you go play with the other children?"

The boy pouted. "They said there's such things as ghosts and that pictures move and talk. I told them they doesn't and they all laughed at me."

Harry tried not to smile, "Well Pat, there are such things as ghosts and moving pictures. Remember when we talked about how you'd see new things?"

Hermione finally stepped in. She couldn't hold in her curiosity anymore. "Excuse me, but who is this young man?"

The boy held out his hand dutifully. "My name's Patrick Potter, but ya can call me Pat, and Harry Potter's my Dad!" After he released her hand his eyes drifted to her belly. "Why are you so fat?"

"She's not fat!" Severus growled. "Control your _child_, Potter."

Hermione just smiled at Pat as she placed a hand over her baby. "I'm a bit rounder because I'm pregnant. Do you know what that means? It means I'm going to have a baby," she said after he 

shook his head. "I have a daughter just about your age; her name is Essie Ann. I bet if you ask her she'll show you some of the ghosts and pictures."

Pat scratched his head and looked towards the mob of children. "Which one is Annie?"

Hermione let the name mistake slide. "She's the only one out there with dark hair, you can't miss her." She watched him run away before turning to Harry. "Now explain! You never told me you had a son! Why didn't you say something when you were here?"

"Calm down, Hermione. I didn't tell you because I wasn't a father then."

Severus did a quick calculation in his head, "He looks terribly big for an eight-month-old baby."

Harry had the gall to glare at the older man. "He's seven and I adopted him about a month ago."

"How did you get into that situation?" Hermione asked. She looked out into the field where the children were playing. Pat had just come up to Essie Ann and they had barely exchanged a few words before Essie Ann was leading him off by the hand.

"After our... meeting I decided it was time to start integrating myself back into the wizarding world. I somehow got wrapped up in all the divorces involved with the marriage law. It was quite a job, there are quite a few couples ending their marriages."

"And you wanted to add us to those numbers," Severus drawled.

Harry ignored his remark. "But that wasn't the only thing I found out. This stupid law forced terrible people to marry and have children—those children deserve so much better. As soon as the marriage was dissolvable, neither parents wanted the child they were forced to have so they had him or her shipped off to the first orphanage they happened upon."

"That's terrible. That is where you happened upon Patrick?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "When I heard about how many children were being abandoned, I couldn't help but think of Tom Riddle. But once I stepped into the orphanage where I found Pat, my reasons changed. I know you both noticed Pat's speech problems. Neither of his parents cared about him at all. As soon as he was born his parents shoved him off to a family servant. The boy can't even tell you his parents' names, he barely saw them. He didn't even know anything about the magical world."

"Are most of the children like this?" Hermione cradled her middle.

"Not as bad as Pat, but close."

"Severus," Hermione turned pleading eyes on her husband.

"Don't give me that look, Hermione. We're expecting this one to come in a couple weeks, it'd hardly be fair to a neglected child to enter a household where he wouldn't get the attention he deserved."

"I guess," Hermione looked away only to see Neville walking towards her almost on a rampage. "Neville, what's wrong?"

"Ron's going nutters, spouting off about everything that could go wrong. He's come up with a couple extravagant stories," Neville smirked.

"I'll go talk to him," Harry volunteered.

"Actually, he's asking for Hermione," Neville responded before he looked to see who was addressing him. "H-Harry!"

"Sounds just like Ron. Come on, Neville. Let's go calm down the groom," Hermione took her friend's arm as they made their way away from the two dark haired men.

Severus and Harry watched them walk away before looking at each other. It was then they realized they had been left alone. Harry broke the silence, "What was Neville's problem?"

Severus smirked, "He was nervous about how you would receive him. I believe Longbottom's exact words were 'I stole his girl,' although I don't believe he can use those words when he starts spluttering about."

"What better way is there to say it's a happy marriage than six children?"

"A fertile Weasley."

"Don't talk about Ginny like that," Harry growled. "Enough of this. I'm happy that Gin's happy. She and Neville are great for each other."

_How would you know, Potter brat? You haven't even seen them together. _"If you say so."

They both fell silent as they looked around at the crowd for someone they'd rather spend their time with. Everyone Severus would talk to was in the wedding party or with them and Harry had lost acquaintance with everyone there.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

Ignoring Severus' answer, Harry asked, "Where did you take Hermione on your honeymoon?"

Severus glared at Harry. "That is none of your business," he snarled.

Harry held his hands up in defense, "I just wanted to know how you treated Hermione. I'll still come and take her away if you're treating her badly."

"You won't be needed."

"Just answer the question."

"I don't need to answer to the likes of you."

"Just tell me."

"If I do will you stop this insufferable pestering?"

"Perhaps."

It was better than nothing. "Nowhere. We went nowhere."

"You didn't take Hermione anywhere? I doubt she liked that."

Again Severus found himself wondering how Potter would know how people were like when he hadn't been around for years. It aggravated Severus even more when he realized Harry was right each time. Focusing more on the original topic, Severus realized this wasn't even the first time he had thought of such a thing. Hermione probably wasn't very happy at not having a honeymoon...or a wedding ceremony...or even a marriage proposal. It was something he'd have to think about doing sometime after the baby was born. Then an idea came to him.

* * *

Throughout most of the ceremony Severus had been watching his wife out of the corner of his eye. When she had woken up claiming a little discomfort he had been watching her closely, and now she hadn't stopped fidgeting in her chair.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped softly and clutched her round belly.

Severus' eyes snapped from casually watching the ceremony to her hands. "What?"

Hermione didn't answer for a few seconds before sighing and relaxing in her chair. "Just some more discomfort, don't worry about it."

He looked up to her face and saw her biting her bottom lip, a clear sign she was lying. "If you go into labor now I'll never forgive you," he said seriously.

Hermione stifled a giggle. "I wouldn't want to do that, would I? I know how much you'd be sad if you missed the rest of Ron's wedding."

"Hardly. You know I hate to attract attention."

"I know and don't worry. Everything is normal." She smiled at her truth. _Yeah everything is normal! My water's broke and I'm having contractions. Must not tell Severus yet..._

Severus dropped his arm across the back of his wife's chair to pull her closer; glad they were in the back row. "Besides it's the soon-to-be Mrs. Weasley I'm here for. She must be traumatized at the turn of events and will need all the support she can get."

"Severus you convinced her to marry Ron."

"Quiet dear, they're saying their vows," he smirked when she turned her attention to the front. The minister had just asked Ron to repeat after him and Severus ducked his head down to her ear. "I, Severus, take you, Hermione, to be my wife again."

"Severus, what are you doing?" Hermione hissed as she glanced around to make sure nobody was looking in their direction.

Severus ignored her. "To have and to hold," he squeezed her tighter, "in sickness and in health as long as we both shall live." He sealed his vow with a kiss.

"Oh, Severus," Hermione barely whispered as she, too, repeated her own vow to her husband as Luna did to Ron.

"I love you," Severus' voice sounded gravelly, perhaps from keeping the words in for too long. Hermione's response was to gasp loudly as she clutched her stomach. "Hermione?"

Hermione waved it off, "Never mind that. Say it again," she gripped his robes and raised her other hand to his face.

"Crazy woman, you're in labor, aren't you?"

"Just say it again!"

By then, they had attracted everyone's attention. Ron and Luna had already been announced man and wife and were also staring at the couple. "We have to get you to the hospital wing. Poppy!" Severus called as he lifted Hermione in his arms. _So much for not drawing attention._

"Severus, please!" Hermione cried.

Severus halted and gently set her on her feet. All of his 'friends' and colleagues were watching, but that didn't stop him from kissing Hermione hard on the mouth and whispering, "I love you, Hermione Snape. I have for long time, but couldn't actually say it. You have given me one child already and you are about to give me another; you have given me great happiness and continue to do so every day. Have no doubt how much I love you."

"Enough of this!" Molly Weasley's shrill screech came from near the altar. "Severus, you have to get her to the hospital wing!" As if on cue, Poppy came up and started ushering them away towards the castle.

"Congratulations Ron and Luna!" Hermione called as she was carried off again.

"Why didn't you say something to me?" Severus asked softly.

"I wasn't going to miss my best friend's wedding. Plus it was going to take a while to get things going."

"You should have said something."

"Are we interrupting something?" a familiar voice drawled. Hermione and Severus turned away from their light bickering to see Draco Malfoy standing near the entrance of Hogwarts. He wasn't alone either. Next to him stood a slim, petite woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes. Her hand was tucked into the crook of Draco's elbow which happened to show the gleam of a large diamond ring on her left ring finger.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I'd come for a visit, but it seems I came at the wrong time. Are you in labor?"

"Forget it," Severus demanded. "Who is this?" He had a bad feeling.

Draco started at the mention of his companion. "Oh, forgive my lack of manners. Dahlia, this is my godfather and his wife, Severus and Hermione Snape. Severus and Hermione, meet Dahlia Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N:** Hope all is well! :)

1 more chapter and epilogue to come


	20. StepMum

**A/N**: Sorry for the long wait. I think my subconscious doesn't want me to end, but I'm kind of tired of this story. I want to finish FML and move on to some of my other ideas (which I'm really excited about). It shouldn't be as long for the epilogue; it's going to be quite short.

Thanks to BlewStarr101 for giving me a cool idea for this chapter!

And also, you're all in for a big surprise :) You all assume too much...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

Severus never thought it possible to love a child as much as he did. He felt like he never wanted to let go of his son. "You're going to have to let me hold him sometime, Severus," Hermione sulked. She had only held her child for a brief moment since he was born about an hour ago.

"You'll have plenty of chances to hold him," Severus commented without looking at her.

"Severus!" Hermione cried.

"Fine. But only if you take back what you said earlier," he glared at her.

"_Come on, Hermione, you need to keep pushing," Poppy instructed._

_Hermione didn't reply. She just bit her lower lip as tears trailed down her cheeks. Severus knew what her problem was. She hadn't uttered a word throughout the entire day and knew she was keeping it in for his sake. "Just let it out, love," he whispered to her. "Just bring our boy to this world."_

_Hermione looked at him with love before her face contorted into pure anger as she glared at him. "I wouldn't be having so much trouble if it weren't for you. I don't think Snape males are normally large babies, I think just their heads are too big!" It wasn't soon after her son's 'big head' and the rest of him was born._

"You can hardly call me on that! I was in a lot of pain, plus you told me to let it out. Now let me hold our son!"

Severus knew he had gone far enough and did as his wife asked. "I apologize," he said softly. He contented himself with sitting next to Hermione and holding them both.

"Me too," she leaned against him as she unwrapped the boy of his blanket, counting his fingers and toes as if taking inventory. The child slept on, not noticing anything that went on around him. Already he had a head full of dark hair, but his eyes still remained a mystery as they were still the dark blue all babies were born with.

"He's really here after all this time," Severus murmured. "We've waited so long, and he's here."

Hermione looked up and was surprised. She'd never seen his face so full of emotion before. Severus never wanted anyone to see him in what he saw as a weak state. Suddenly overcome with emotion Hermione grasped at his shirtfront and whimpered, "Say it again, Severus."

Confused, he turned his head to look at her. "What are you on about?"

"Say what you said at the wedding."

Severus glanced around them to make sure of their privacy. Apparently whatever had caused him to share his feelings at the wedding were now gone. "Again?"

"I've waited years to hear you say it and I'll never tire of hearing it. Do you tire of hearing me saying I love you?"

Understanding flashed in his eyes. "Never. I love you." He lowered his head to kiss her. It wasn't until they heard a polite cough that they realized they weren't alone. Severus immediately turned crimson and turned around to see Poppy.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said with a large smirk on her face, "but there's a crowd waiting outside to meet your little one."

"Are you up for visitors?" Severus asked Hermione softly.

"Might as well get this over with. Bring them in, Poppy," Hermione said as she swaddled the baby again.

The doors opened and a mess of people peeked in before they all entered, young Essie Ann leading the way. "I have a brother?" she asked as she neared the bed. Severus lifted her onto the bed and she settled near Hermione's feet. The rest of the party included Ginny, Neville, Ron, Luna, Harry, Patrick, and Draco. Hermione felt sorry for the poor soul who was left in charge of the other children.

"Ron, Luna you two just got married. You shouldn't be here," Hermione protested.

"And miss seeing this little guy? Hardly." Ron gave Hermione a quick kiss on her cheek before stationing himself behind his new bride.

"He's adorable, Hermione," Ginny cooed.

Luna tilted her head to the side as she looked at the boy. "He looks like a miniature Severus."

"Does that mean you think Severus' adorable?" Draco smirked.

"Shut it, ferret," Ron's fists clenched.

"Boys, don't start!" Hermione ordered tiredly. "It feels like I'm back in school."

Severus glared at his godson and redhead friend. "If you are just here to upset Hermione, you can leave."

"So what do you call him?" Patrick stood on tip-toes next to the bed to catch a glimpse of the baby.

Severus looked at Hermione. "Go ahead," she invited.

Severus looked back to his sleeping son. "Artemas Albus Snape."

Harry bit his cheek for a moment. "It'll be a hard task—Albus was a great wizard—but I'm sure he'll live up to the name."

Startled by the comment, Severus looked at his long time enemy with a new found understanding. _The boy is trying_, he thought as he nodded briskly in thanks.

Ron suddenly caught sight of something on Artemas. "You're worried about him growing into his name? I'd be more worried about him growing into that nose! Too bad he didn't get you, 'Mione."

Hermione looked down at her son. True his nose was a little large, but it wasn't as gargantuan as Ron made it out to be. Normally Hermione would have lashed back at Ron, so she didn't understand why she had tears in her eyes. _I don't upset this easily! What's wrong with me?_

Squeezing his wife's waist tightly, Severus glared at Ron. "Leave Weasley. Didn't you just get married? Go snog your wife somewhere."

"Come on Ronald," Luna tugged on his arm lightly.

"Oh, come on," Ron complained. "You know I was just kidding!"

Just then Artemas woke and looked around at the group. He finished looking up at Severus and Hermione before letting out a wail. "Sounds like he's hungry," Hermione spoke softly to him to calm him down as she lifted him closer.

"Merlin!" Ron grumbled as he turned away. "Don't any of you women have any modesty? Come on Luna."

"We should go too, Ginny," Neville said softly to his wife.

"But he's so cute," Ginny whined as she allowed him to pull her away.

"You can coddle our two at home."

"Let's go, Annie," Patrick was obviously done with the baby business and grabbed his new friend's hand as they dashed out of the room.

Severus scowled at the sight of them. His first thought was to lash out at Harry for his son's behavior towards Esther Ann, but he held it back. _Patrick needs all the attention he can get now._

Ginny smiled back to Severus as the kids ran by her. "It looks like you've traded chasing off Hermione's admirers for chasing off Essie Ann's."

Hermione snorted, "Chasing off? Half of my 'admirers' are here."

Severus looked over to Harry and Draco. Draco was looking lovingly at Artemas and Hermione and Harry was glaring at the blond. Severus then realized his godson still hadn't given up hope for a chance with Hermione. _I'm going to have to talk with that boy._

Draco then stepped closer and kissed the top of Hermione's head as he stroked her messy curls.

_And soon_.

--

Draco was just leaving dinner that night when he heard his name being called behind him. If he had known who it was, he would have feigned ignorance and kept going. As it was, he turned around to see his godfather. "Severus. I'm surprised to see you away from your son so soon. I hope everything is alright?"

"Yes. When I left, both Hermione and Artemas were sleeping. Do you have a moment?"

_I thought I'd have a few days until I'd be confronted with the baby's birth._ "Sure. Here in the hall or my room is just ahead."

"I believe your room would suffice."

Once they were settled, Draco asked, "So what brings you away from that boy of yours?"

"You," Severus said bluntly.

"Me? What did I do?" he almost squeaked. _Good Draco...you don't sound suspicious at all._

"You think I didn't see that display in the hospital wing? You were just short of drooling over Hermione. I bet even Potter could see something."

Sighing in defeat, Draco knew it was time to suck up. "Severus—"

"I wonder what your wife would think of this. Or does she already know?"

"Wife!?" Draco actually squeaked this time. He coughed and tried again, "What wife?"

"Dahlia Malfoy."

Draco laughed. "She's not my wife."

Severus rose from his seat. He was always more intimidating when he was standing; maybe because he could look down his long nose at his victim. "Come now, Draco. I know you and Lucius are the only two Malfoysleft, so you can't pass her off as a long lost relative."

"Exactly; me and my father. He was swept up in the marriage law too, you know."

"Your father?"

"Yes," Draco relaxed in his chair. "I thought you know my father got married again."

Severus sat down again. "The last time I heard anything about Lucius was when he was trying to get Hermione."

"Father was one of the biggest sponsors of the law. He wanted a pretty little witch in his bed. Once he realized Hermione was out of his reach he looked for another and found Dahlia."

"How long after Hermione did they wed?"

Draco pinched the bridge of his nose. "A week. They were married on her eighteenth birthday."

"And a child?"

"My half-sister Madelyn. She's a year younger than Essie Ann. You should have seen Father's face when she was born. First female to be born in the Malfoy line for over fifteen generations."

"I can imagine." _I can imagine a lot more. Poor witches; another wife and child to live with the mistreatment of Lucius Malfoy._

"When I left here I went back home to get Dahlia and Maddie away from Father. Dahlia didn't love Father, but she was reluctant to leave him. She decided in the end she had to get Maddie away from him, so they're with me now. It's my duty to take care of them."

"I doubt Lucius accepted without quarrel."

"Actually, Father's found another witch to share his bed with and was glad to be rid of Dahlia." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" Draco called. The door opened and Dahlia shyly peeked in.

"Sorry, Sir. I didn't realize you had company," she spoke softly, but her angelic voice carried across the room.

Draco smiled and stood to greet her. "Nonsense. Severus is too much family to be called 'company.' Come in. Is Madelyn with you?" A giggle from behind Dahlia revealed the answer. "Come greet your brother, young miss," he said playfully.

The door opened and a little girl came in. "Good evening, Draco."

_Clearly a Malfoy_, Severus thought, w_hite-blonde hair, ice-blue eyes, alabaster-pale skin, and with the best possible manners._

Draco picked up his sister and turned to Severus. "Madelyn, this is my godfather, Severus Snape. Severus, this is Madelyn, the best little sister ever."

This made Madelyn giggle again and she said, "Nice to meet you, Sir."

"Likewise." He stood and took a step towards the door, where Dahlia was still hovering. "Forgive my rudeness, but I must be getting back to the hospital wing. Hermione must be wondering where I am."

Just as he was about to leave, Dahlia's voice caught him. "If you need anyone to watch Esther, please let us know. We'd be glad to watch her."

Severus looked at her; more surprised she actually spoke than her offer. She immediately bowed her head in submission and her neck blushed. "Thank you, although you may have to fight the rest of Hogwarts for that privilege."

"I don't get any points for being her godfather?" Draco asked.

"With Boy-Wonder Potter and Quidditch-Legend Weasley here? You'll have to rethink that." He nodded his goodbye and stepped into the hallway.

It wasn't until he was halfway to the hospital wing when he realized he hadn't confronted Draco about his feelings for Hermione. _Stupid ferret..._

--

"So you're saying Dahlia is actually Draco's step-mum? Is it strange that she's almost two years younger than him?" Hermione was relaxing in bed while Severus held Artemas. She could never get her hands on him besides when she was nursing.

"I've witnessed stranger things in this world."

"The poor girls. I'm sure Draco spoils them though." She hesitated before asking shyly, "Did Draco seem close to Dahlia?"

Severus finally looked away from Artemas to his wife. Seeing her distressed look, he sat next to her on the bed. "Nothing more than a friend. Would you be upset if she really was Mrs. Draco Malfoy?" He regretted asking as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Yes and no. I want to see Draco find someone, but yet I'm feeling stubborn about his feelings. Like how much he claimed to have feelings for me and then he moves on from them so quickly. It sounds horrible of me," she groaned into her hands.

"Your Gryffindor spirit is rearing its ugly head," he smirked, happy with her answer. At her scowl he laughed quietly. "I believe your feelings are coming from your temporary high emotions."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded. "You did not feel this when Weasley picked up an attachment to Luna, did you?"

Hermione thought for a moment. "No, you're right. It's probably my emotions playing tricks on me." She smiled mischievously at him. "So do we get to play matchmaker on them?"

Severus groaned, "Must we?"

"Don't you want to see your godson happy?"

"He looked quite content," he complained.

"As happy as you with your beautiful wife and children?"

"You're getting cocky. Did Poppy accidently give you the wrong potion?"

Hermione smiled and looked over his shoulder at Artemas. "I almost forgot how small they are; though he's a lot bigger than Essie Ann was when she was born."

"I remember." Once again he was entranced.

Hermione leaned back and closed her eyes. "Goodbye sleep, I'll miss you," she said to nobody in particular.

Severus looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Having to get up at all hours of the night to feed him or change him or just because he's not sleepy. No more peace and quiet. You're going to love being a father," she smiled at him as she peeked out one eye.

"I don't remember hearing Esther cry at all."

"Silencing charms."

"Oh," came his undignified response. Was he such a terrible husband and father in the past she had to put up silencing spells to ensure he didn't get angry? _This time is different. I'll be the best father Hermione could ever imagine._

--

"Come here, Draco," Essie Ann called to her cat from her bed. The blonde feline meowed lovingly as she jumped onto the bed with her master and began purring loudly. Essie hugged her close, "So much is different now. I have a baby brother now. His name's Artie. Mummy and Daddy called him something else, but Aunt Ginny told me to call him that." She didn't know 

Aunt Ginny only did that to get a rise out of Severus. "He's pretty too. Everyone says he looks like Daddy, so I guess Artie has to be.

"I also got a new cousin and uncle today. Uncle Harry and my cousin Pat. He said I could call him Patrick if I wanted to. Said I'm the only one who can. He calls me Annie. I like him, but he's really crazy! He doesn't know anything about magic! It's okay. I'll teach him everything he has to know.

"Oh! And guess what!" Essie's enthusiasm caused Little Draco to jump. "Uncle Draco is back! He's got a wife and daughter too! So I guess I got another aunt and cousin too.

"And I can't forget Aunt Luna and Luc and Stray. They're my family now too." Essie laughed as she realized how many family members she had acquired that day. "I like having a big family. I'll have to tell Cassius we have to have lot'sa kids."

Her 'conversation' was cut short by a big yawn. "Goodnight Draco. I can't wait to see what's going to happen."

--

"So did you find the girl of your dreams while you were away?" Hermione asked Harry as she watched him closely. He was holding Artemas for the first time and Hermione wasn't sure if he even knew how to hold a baby.

Harry snorted. "Right, Hermione. I ran away from marrying someone from our world to marry a muggle."

"There's a headline," a voice sneered behind them. "'Boy-Who-Conquered Marries Muggle.' Then it would go on to describe your torrid affair and how you ran away from the law to be with her. It is a 'her' right?"

"Draco!" Hermione scolded as she pulled him down into a seat next to her. "I've wanted to talk to you for a while now."

Draco leaned in and gave her his knee-weakening smirk, "How foolish of me; hiding from you, love."

"Draco, stop it," Hermione growled lightly.

"Uh, Hermione?" Harry asked timidly. She looked over and saw him looking at the baby strangely. "I think he's going to cry—" he was cut off by Artemas' wail. "Take him!" he urged.

Hermione held her hands up. "Nope! Bring him to Severus. He said he'd take care of him today and I'm supposed to sit and look pretty."

"Which won't be hard," Draco said smoothly.

Hermione ignored him as she looked for her husband. "He's over there by Minerva. Go bring Artemas over there." She watched Harry to make sure Artemas made it to Severus safely. When Harry dumped Artemas into Severus arms, Severus looked over to Hermione who gave him a charming smile. Severus scowled at her as he began to calm down his son.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?" Draco reminded.

"Oh yes. When are you going to marry that sweet witch?" she gave him a pointed look.

"Who?" he took a sip of his drink.

"Dahlia!"

"Dahlia?!" Draco choked as he swallowed suddenly. "Why do people keep thinking I'm going to marry her?!"

"Well, you did show up suddenly with her, introducing her as a Malfoy and she had that large diamond on her finger."

"She took off the ring just this morning. She thought she loved Father. As for the Malfoy part, she _is_a Malfoy; even if not by blood." As he talked he was staring across the room where Dahlia was talking to Neville. Or at least he thought they were; they were both too shy to start a conversation.

"I know that look. When are you going to marry her?"

"Never!" he hissed at her. "Isn't that like incest or something?"

"No, you're not related by blood."

"But she's my stepmother! I'd be my sister's stepfather... or would I be considered my own stepfather? I—Just—No! It isn't going to happen."

"But—"

"Hermione," he whispered, "I said once that I'd always love you. That hasn't changed."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes, "Draco I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I have a family now. I have you back in my life now."

"But don't you want a wife of your own? To have your own children?"

"Essie Ann and Madelyn are enough for me. And if I can't have you for my wife, then I'll pass." He looked at her hopeful.

"That's enough, Draco." Severus stood in front of the couple. He would have looked more intimidating if he wasn't holding Artemas wrapped in a baby-blue blanket. "I won't have you pestering _my wife_ like this." Hermione stood and took a whimpering Artemas from his arms.

"Eavesdropping, Severus? So unlike you," Draco smirk and stood as well. "I apologize; it wasn't my intent to make you uncomfortable, Hermione. I was just seeing if there was some hope remaining."

She met his gaze. She could still see the same look in his eyes, but she believed him when he said he'd keep it in check for now on. "Does that mean you'll consider Dahlia?"

"No! It would just be weird," Draco shook his head.

"Dahlia? Does that mean she's single?" Harry had eavesdropped on Hermione and Draco's conversation as well and followed Severus over.

Draco glared at his long-time enemy. "Not for you."

"I don't think you have that kind of authority. _She_ is _your_ step-mum, not the other way around."

Draco's fists clenched, "Stay away from her, Potter."

"I think I'll do quite the opposite." Harry looked around the room and spotted Dahlia and Neville in the corner. "In fact, I might just go introduce myself right now."

"Potter," Draco growled, but Harry ignored him as he moved towards the woman. "Potter, I'm talking to you," he said louder as he stalked after him.

Severus ignored the boys with the thought, _Maybe I will play matchmaker with them if they'll move on from Hermione_. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

"Yes. I never thought he'd be so persistent, but hopefully with Harry chasing after Dahlia, Draco will realize his feelings. Thank you for being so rude enough to eavesdrop," she smiled up at him.

"Anytime."

--

Late one evening, Luna Weasley made her way to the master bedroom in her small cottage. After she had married Ron, it needed to be expanded, but she still loved the small place. She and Ron had been married for almost two months now and she just happened to be... two months pregnant. Ron blamed the Weasley genes, but neither of them were upset. In fact, they were both very excited about having a child together.

She finally made it to her bedroom door and smiled. The kids were all in bed and she was looking forwards to the comforts of her soft bed and husband's arms. Her thoughts remained on her husband as she opened the door and laughed softly at the sight. Ron was lying on his back with six-month old Estrella on his chest. Then wrapped in both of his arms were Lucretia and Emma snuggled into each of his shoulders.

As she stepped into the room the floor creaked and Ron's head jerked up. He was about to sit up, but the weight on him made him look down and around him. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily when he saw Luna.

"Late. I see my spot has been taken," she eased herself next to Emma. She had come to consider the girl her own daughter. Emma had started calling Luna 'Mummy,' but the boys still called her Mama Luna. She hoped they'd drop the 'Luna' someday, but knew they'd been through a lot.

"Daddy," Lucretia sighed in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Ron. She had started calling Ron 'Daddy' before they were even married. She and Estrella still held Alexei's name at Ron's request. As much as he loved the girls, they deserved to carry their father's name. Once they were older they could choose to change their name to Weasley if they chose to.

"What took you so long?" Ron had relaxed back in the bed as he stared up at her. His arm around Emma slipped off and his fingers lightly stroked his wife's knee.

"I was enjoying the stars. They're so bright tonight and it would have been sad to miss it. What happened with the girls?"

"I don't know. Stray was fussy so I just went to lay down a bit with her and must have fallen asleep. I don't know when Emma and Luc came in."

"And the boys?"

Ron looked at Luna's side of the bed. "They must still be in bed." He closed his eyes tiredly and was soon dozing.

Luna sighed loudly. "I guess I can always find a spot to sleep with them."

Ron's eyes shot open. Since they'd gotten married, they hadn't gone a single night without one another and Ron didn't like the idea of changing it now. "Take Estrella." Luna cradled her youngest against her shoulder as Ron slid out from the other two. He picked them both up in his arms and followed Luna to their rooms before going back to their room. Ron slid back into bed while Luna changed, aware of Ron's loving gaze while she did. As soon as she slid into bed, Ron's arms were around her pulling her close. "Much better," he sighed into her hair.

"Goodnight, Ronald," Luna tilted her head up for a kiss.

"Goodnight, Luna." He kissed her again and was brought one hand to her stomach, "Goodnight, Baby." He shifted again and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

A/N: See? I told you you all assume to much! There was more than one Malfoy male who could have married sweet Dahlia. Tsk Tsk, I hope you all know what assuming does ;)

Only the epilogue left... how sad... FINALLY!

Hope all is well! :)


	21. Epilogue

**A/N:** Okay, so here's the awaited Epilogue! Can you believe this is marked as complete now? Anyways, thanks for all of the support and reviews! You guys are amazing and you've made this a lot of fun! Now I can focus on my other stories, which some of them include a Draco/Hermione, Bill/Hermione, Remus/Hermione, and also another mystery/Hermione... so if you want to keep an eye out for those, add me to your alert list!

Thanks to KlingonGal18489 andKellyRoxton for your ideas for this chapter!

And for the last time, I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

"_Essie Ann?" Hermione called to her fourteen-year-old daughter. "What's the matter?" She hugged Essie Ann close and brushed away her tears._

"_C-C-Cassius Weasley!" she cried pitifully._

_Hermione sighed. Her daughter had been chasing after that boy since Ron and Luna's engagement party eight years ago. She followed him everywhere, but she couldn't get past the best-friend stage. "What happened now?"_

"_I sent him a Valentine and he—he...He went and flirted with stupid Cassandra Smooter from Ravenclaw! Why won't he notice me, Mum?" Another sob escaped her and she snuggled against her mother more._

"_Oh, sweet Essie," Hermione kissed her dark crown and squeezed tight. "Have you told him how you feel?"_

"_No!" Essie Ann looked up at her mother horrified. "I couldn't handle it if he laughed at me! I thought he'd understand. I've always given him the best presents and Valentines. I've always been there for him, but he doesn't see me as anything except a sister."_

"_Ah, there's your problem, Sweetie. You're taking the chase away from him. Boys love the chase to win a girl's heart. It's how they realize they're in love too. I bet if you ignore him for a while he'll realize how silly he's been and won't leave your side."_

"_You think so?" Essie Ann sniffed lightly._

"_What will it hurt? He's a Weasley, Essie. You have to work through the thick skull—not an easy task, let me tell you."_

_Essie Ann giggled. "Like Uncle Ron, right?" She knew a little about her mother and Uncle's relationship from their school days._

"_Sometimes I think Cassius' worse. But don't hold his genealogy against him. You can't choose your family."_

--

"_Hey Annie," Patrick dropped down into the seat next to Essie Ann at the Gryffindor table and reached for the plate of bacon. "Cass 's been askin' after you. Said he don't know what he's done." He was the only one who called her Annie and still never liked to talk correctly. It never hurt his popularity as he was always surrounded by girls._

"_Oh?" Essie forced herself to ask in a uninterested tone._

"_You can stop that fooling with me, Annie. I know what you're doin'. And you're hurtin' him bad."_

_Esther looked at him guiltily. "What do you mean?"_

"_He misses ya."_

_Before she could reply, she heard _his_ voice behind her. "Esther?" Like Pat was the only one who called her Annie, Cassius was the only person her age who called her Esther. Only her father called her by her full name._

"_Hey, Cass. Where's your brothers and dad? We're going t' put Solar on his first broom." Ron and Luna's first and only child together was a boy named Solar _(the sun)_ who had red hair, but it was very pale, and Luna's gray eyes._

"_Sol and Will are at the cottage with Mum and Da's in his office ," Cass replied sadly. He returned his gaze to the girl in front of him as she looked back shyly. "Can I sit with you?" he asked after Pat had bounded off. Essie Ann nodded while blushing. Cassius sat down, but didn't make a move for any food. "Why have you been evading me lately?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Stop this, Esther. You're my best friend and I would know if you've been evading me. A month, Esther. A whole month and you've only said a handful of words. Tell me what's going on!"_

"_Cassius, you're drawing attention," she growled as she glared at anyone daring to stare in her direction. Like father, like daughter._

"_Like I care!" Cassius said loudly. He heard a chair scrape at the main table and saw his Uncle Severus standing and glaring at him. He waved and smiled sheepishly before turning back to Essie. He dropped his hand on hers and squeezed it. "I've missed you. It isn't the same without you around, like there's no purpose. Please tell me why so I can fix this."_

"_My mum told me to."_

"_Aunt Hermione told you to ignore me?" he asked confused._

"_Yes, but probably not because of any reason you're thinking."_

"_Then please explain!" he cried softly._

_Esther found herself drowning in his light blue eyes once again and the truth slipped out without realizing it. "Boys like to chase."_

"_Huh? Are you tuning my mum?" _Where did that come from?_ he thought._

"_Boys like to chase girls. Mum said I was chasing you so you didn't—" she stopped suddenly as she realized what she was revealing. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "So you didn't want to chase me."_

_Cassius looked at her with a confused expression on his face until it dawned on him. "You wanted me to chase you?" Esther looked down at her plate as she nodded. Cassius squeezed her hand and leaned in close to make the conversation more private. "It's true I never chased you because you were always there, but it was my fault for not saying anything."_

"_What do you mean?" she looked up at him._

"_I never had the guts to ask you out. To be honest I thought you and Patrick... I mean, he calls you Annie all the time, I didn't think I had a chance. I mean, he's Harry Potter's son, and I'm just the son of an ex-quidditch player."_

"_A famous one, though," Essie Ann pointed out._

"_True. But then I saw Pat looking at our Madelyn so I figured you weren't together."_

"_And then I started ignoring you," Esther finished._

"_That's about right."_

"_I'm sorry," Esther said softly. "It was rude of me to ignore you."_

"_I'm sorry too. I should have opened my mouth and said something to you." He looked down at their hands, which they had slowly been intertwining. He leaned in even closer and whispered, "If you still want a chase, I can comply. How about a more literal one, though?"_

"_What did you have in mind?"_

"_How about if I catch you I can keep you forever. I'll even give you a head start."_

"_And if you don't catch me?"_

"_Don't worry, I'll catch you. Five...Four..."_

"_You're serious?" she asked._

"_Three?" he raised his eyebrows._

"_Cassius!"_

"_Two."_

"_Fine!" she shot up from her seat and bolted from the Great Hall, ignoring her father's concerned gaze and everyone else's confused ones._

"_One!" Cassius shouted as he, too, jumped from his seat and ran after her._

--

"Dad! Dad, Dad, Dad!" Severus slowly drifted from his peaceful sleep at the sound. When he didn't hear anything more, he focused back on the peaceful dream he was having, hoping to dive back in. "DAD!" Severus' eyes shot open. He found himself sleeping on his stomach, an odd position for him. Then he noticed a blob of black not even a foot away from him next to the bed. His tired black eyes stared into his son's matching excited ones. Artemas Albus Snape, or as he liked to be called Artie, did exactly as everyone expected and turned into a mini-Severus. Already at eleven years old he was taller than his older sister and mother.

"Wake up, Dad!" Artemas said with a smile. "It's my first day of Hogwarts today!"

_I don't understand why he's so excited, _Severus thought. _He's lived in Hogwarts his entire life_. He glanced at the clock and saw it was well past the time Hermione usually woke him up. He reached over with his hand and searched Hermione's side of the bed for his wife. His hand only met a cool, empty sheet. Severus raised his head and looked over at his hand. It was, indeed empty. He looked back to Artemas, "Where's your mother?"

"She's with August. She said he's teasing. How come I get in trouble for teasing, but August doesn't?"

Severus smiled. "I think you mean teething," he corrected his son as he sat up. "It means his teeth are coming in and it's really painful for August," _and his parents_. "And you shouldn't speak so ill of your brother."

August Martin Snape. Hermione wanted to name him August Severus Snape... but Severus refused. Hermione and Severus were happy with their two children for years. They had a boy to carry on the Snape name and a girl for Severus to spoil. Then suddenly, Hermione became really sick. She brushed it off as a cold, but Severus literally carried her to the infirmary to find out she was pregnant. To say he was teased by his friends and co-workers was an understatement. That and many of his students thought the child was another wizard's left him aggravated. Apparently his students preferred to imagine their potions professor didn't have a sex life.

"Well he always gets away with everything," Artemas complained.

"He's a baby. You got away with a lot when you were his age," Severus scrubbed a hand over his face to hopefully get rid of his tiredness.

"Yeah, well you still have to get up now."

"The welcoming feast doesn't begin until late tonight. Go find your sister or something."

"I can't, she's with _Cassius_," he said the name like any little brother would his older sister's boyfriend.

"Already?" Severus checked the clock again. It was barely eight o'clock.

"I think so. She never came home last night—"

"What?!" ignoring his half dressed state, Severus quickly left the room and went to August's room. He found August chewing on a cold rubber ring while Hermione changed his diaper. As soon as Severus stepped into the room August turned his head towards him and gurgled through the teething ring in his mouth. Some of the anger in Severus left him.

August held a special place in his heart. Perhaps it is because he was the only Snape child conceived in love, but Severus didn't think so. Part of him had to have loved Hermione all those years ago—almost eighteen years now. Otherwise he wouldn't have saved her from the clutches of Lucius Malfoy. No, Severus thought he had a soft spot for his youngest because he was the only one of his children who looked like Hermione. Soft brown hair stuck up at odd angles and his chocolate brown eyes always held the glint of a smile. And the best of all, August didn't have Severus' nose.

Severus' attention drew back to Hermione as she opened August's diaper and gasped loudly. "August! So you decided to leave me a present? Eww!"

August looked back up to Hermione and giggled happily. Severus faintly noticed she was already dressed for the day and he wondered if she had been working this morning already. Not even Hermione could spend her entire life learning more things. Now she moved on to being a famous authoress of Potions and transfigurations. Severus now used her books in his classroom, as did the transfiguration teacher. Hermione was thinking about moving on to a third subject.

Severus waited until Hermione was finished changing August to ask, "Did you know your daughter spent the night out last night?"

Hermione kissed August's forehead as she passed him up to his father. She leaned up to kiss Severus before answering, "Yes. Luna floo called last night."

Severus' anger mounted, "And you let her stay there?!"

Hermione plucked August back. "And what is the first thing you would have done?"

"Showed that Weasley the Dark Lord was nothing compared to me," he snarled.

"Which Weasley? Ron or Cassius?"

"Both."

"And you would have stormed out of here before I told you she was there for Lucretia and Estrella."

"What's wrong with them?" Severus liked the two girls.

"Lucretia is heartsick and Estrella is nervous about her first year of school."

"Lucretia is still pining after Potter?" It was no secret Lucretia Weasley (she decided to change her name) loved Patrick Potter, but Patrick had his eyes set on Madelyn Malfoy. Severus thought the only reason he liked her was because she was like the forbidden fruit, the Slytherin princess. If anyone disliked the relationship more than Patrick's father, Harry, it was Madelyn's half-brother/step-dad, Draco Malfoy. Severus also thought Patrick had picked up on his father's I'm-better-than-all attitude and acted like he owned Hogwarts. But in truth it was just Severus' hatred for James coming through.

"It's just a crush; she'll move on," Hermione said absently.

"A crush, right. That's what you said about Esther and Cassius. Now they can't keep their hands off each other." He shuddered as he said the words.

"Not again, Severus. There's nothing wrong with Cassius. The only reason you don't like him is because he's Ron's son, but if you actually paid attention to the boy, you'd find he's a perfect gentleman."

"You said it wouldn't last," Severus said desperately.

"Stop pouting or I'll tell your students. You're pouting," she said as he opened his mouth to deny it. She sighed and held August closer as a shield. "I guess I better tell you this now while Cassius isn't near you."

"Tell me what?" he said darkly. _If he did _anything_ to my girl—_

"They're engaged." Severus froze, sure he didn't hear right. "Essie Ann told me last night before she left. They're going to get married soon after they graduate." Hermione swore she could see smoke coming from his ears. "Calm down, Severus. You don't want August to see you explode do you?

Severus looked down at his son's innocent brown eyes and his temper deflated again. _Think rational, here. They're not going to get married until after graduation, so that still leaves me plenty of time to talk them out of it. _He sighed as Hermione slipped under his arm. _Sadly I might have to team up with Weasley to get our children apart._

--

"So another year of Hogwarts' Daycare is about to start." Hermione joked.

This year they were losing four of their mob. Artemas, Estrella, Fred, and Frank were all starting their schooling this year, which only left the three mothers with three children: Solar Weasley, August Snape, and Geoffrey Longbottom.

That's right, Ginny and Neville had yet another child. Neville was ecstatic it was another boy, but neither seemed to mind bringing their brood to seven. Ginny said if her mother could have seven, she could. He was just barely six and was the first Longbottom to look like Neville. He had floppy brown hair and brown eyes and the same chubby cheeks Neville had when he was younger.

"So where do you think our children will end up?" Ginny asked. She had a feeling she knew where her twin boys were going. Straight to Gryffindor, like all of her other children.

"Ron believes Estrella will be in Gryffindor, but I know she will be a Ravenclaw," Luna said from her copy of the Quibbler.

"I wouldn't be surprised. She's been reading her siblings school books ever since she was old enough," Ginny smiled.

"Severus says Slytherin for Artemas, but what else is new?" Hermione smiled down at August. "Do you think any of them would make it into Hufflepuff? I'd hate for Emma to be the only one from that house." Although Ron was confused when his Emma was sorted into Hufflepuff, it was clear why. She was the most loyal person anyone could meet.

"I don't think any of this year's will, but maybe next year?" Ginny casually looked at Solar who was playing wizard's chess with Geoffrey, who didn't understand it quite.

"Perhaps," Luna studied her son. "I can see him in any house. Not Slytherin, but any of the other three."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

"Have you gotten a letter from Harry or Draco lately?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Draco and Dahlia stopped by earlier with their girls and everything seems fine." Draco had finally moved on from Hermione, although it did take a couple years. The quiet, shy Dahlia was just what Draco needed. It was sweet to see him treat his wife so delicately; quite a change from what his friends are used to seeing. They have three girls now, including Madelyn, but still trying for a boy.

"And Harry's still working at the children's home," Hermione continued. Patrick wasn't the only child Harry adopted. He had adopted a handful of other children and provided a home for a dozen more. All of them were attending Hogwarts now, but it barely dented the Potter fortune. Harry's specialty was discarded children, but one thing Harry didn't expect to deal with was discarded wives. Along with one of the children he adopted he married the mother, the former Hannah Abbott. Hannah now helped Harry with the children's home.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ginny said.

"What?"

"Neville's been nagging me ever since Geoff was born that he wants another boy. He says he wants to even things up: four girls, four boys. Well I finally gave in and I'm pregnant again."

"Congratulations!" Luna exclaimed.

"Are you nuts?" Hermione teased. "I think three is too many and you have almost three times that."

"I don't mind. Most of mine are grown up. Anyways, Neville's going to be upset when I tell him it's another girl."

Hermione giggled and Luna smiled. "Does that mean you're just going to have to have another set of boys?"

"No!" Ginny shook her head. "If Neville wants more, he can carry them."

Hermione's eyes brightened, "You know, I read there's this potion that allows men to carry—"

"No! I was kidding, Hermione. I don't want to see my husband pregnant!"

"I was just teasing. I haven't found such a potion."

Ginny shook her head and went back to watching her son and nefew.

--

Cassius and Esther were sitting with their mothers and younger siblings when their fathers came in looking mischievous. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Esther Ann quickly hid her left hand and glanced meaningfully at Cassius.

"Hello, Sir—Oh, Dad. I thought you said you had work to do today?" Cassius gave a worried glance to Esther and looked back to their fathers.

"There's something we want to tell you. It was way back before Luna and I married..." Ron continued with Severus' help as they talked about the day Esther had declared she was going to marry Cassius. Their plan was to embarrass their children until they broke off their engagement.

"See, I knew you were the one way back then," Esther whispered to Cassius. He reached under the table for her hand and squeezed it for a smile.

"Oh, will you two stop?" Hermione smiled to Luna as she directed August away pulling her hair.

"Or what about that time Essie Ann had that doll she carried around and named it 'Cassius Jr.'?" Ron was searching desperately for something to embarrass them, but nothing seemed to be working as Esther and Cassius leaned against each other smiling as they heard all the stories.

Esther caught the look Cassius was giving her and even if she didn't, she felt his hand twist her rings on her left ring finger. "Daddy?" she called as he started another story. "There's something we have to tell you."

"About your engagement, I already know." He glared at Cassius, but the boy just stared back. Severus looked away, _one point for the Weasley whelp_.

"Er, actually, it's something else. Esther and I eloped last night." Cassius proudly put his arm around his wife and brought their hands in sight, their new wedding rings showing clearly.

The room was enveloped into silence as everyone stared at Severus and Ron, just waiting for them to explode.

And it didn't take long.

"Weasley! They were under _your_ roof last night! Why didn't you stop them?"

"Like I knew?! William, you knew about this didn't you?!" Ron turned to his oldest son. "Cass tells you everything."

William raised his hands in defense. "I didn't know anything about his! Honest!" He shot a look at his brother as if to say 'thanks a lot.'

Hermione's voice stopped Ron from shouting again, "Essie, are you pregnant?"

"What? No!" She blushed furiously.

"Aunt Hermione, I've never done anything inappropriate with Esther," Cassius said gently.

"Right," Artemas scoffed.

"Artie!" Esther scolded.

"I wasn't about to take her with my brother in the room," Cassius defended. He and William still shared a room.

"Don't talk about my daughter like that," Severus snarled.

"She's my wife," Cassius stood and unfolded his frame to stand in front of his father-in-law. Cassius had grown up considerably, standing just short of Severus' frame, but he wasn't done growing yet. That and with his training as Gryffindor's beater had built up his bulk across his 

chest. Without a wand, Severus wouldn't stand a chance. "Sir, I love your daughter very much and I would never do anything to hurt her reputation or hurt her."

_Two points for the Weasley whelp_, Severus thought glumly. _Maybe Hermione's right. He always was a good boy, and he's proving daily to be a fine gentleman._

"I still don't like this," Severus admitted, but backed down. He sat next to his own wife and pulled August into his arms. As well wishes went out to his daughter he lifted his son closer to him and whispered, "Promise me you'll stay away from all women."

"Oh, Severus look at your daughter," Hermione wrapped an arm around his waist as her other brushed his hair from his face so she could see him better.

Severus looked up at his daughter. She was smiling happily as her new family crowded around her. Cassius had an arm planted around her middle as he stared down at her. He finally caught her gaze and Severus saw Esther's eyes change. _She's in love._ He knew that look all too well. It was the look Hermione always gave him and Cassius' look to Esther was the same Severus always gave his wife.

"They're so happy together. Don't let your prejudice against Ron pass on to his children. They're all growing up to be wonderful people. Cassius would do anything for Essie Ann, anyone can see that."

Severus looked away from the newlyweds as they shared a kiss. He looked at Hermione, "Thank you."

She simply smiled and stood to congratulate her daughter.

--

Severus gave Artemas a secret smile as the first years paraded up the middle isle towards the head table. He let his gaze sweep around the hall to take count of his family. Esther, Cassius, William, Lucretia, Alice, Patrick, Mary, Lucy, and Danielle all sat at the Gryffindor table; Esther and Cassius were sitting too close together for his tastes, so he moved on to the next table. Madelyn was the only one at the Slytherin table and Emma was the only one at the Hufflepuff.

"Go, Go Gryffindor!" Hermione whispered next to his ear as the sorting began. She'd been saying that for months.

"Slytherin," Severus growled back. If his son wasn't in Slytherin... he wasn't sure what he'd do.

"I guess we'll find out now."

"Franklin Longbottom!" the professor called.

"My name's Frank," he grumbled as he sat on the stool.

It didn't take long for the hat to decide, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Frederick Longbottom!"

"It's Fred!" he said louder than his twin.

Again, no surprise: "GRYFFINDOR!"

"It's Artemas' turn," Hermione breathed. Despite their argument Hermione searched for his hand to hold.

"Artemas Snape!"

"It's Artie!" he mocked his 'cousins.'

The hat was quiet as it talked only to Artemas before shouting out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Severus hid his smirk behind his hand, but not before he beamed at his son. The sorting continued and Estrella was sorted into Ravenclaw. After Minerva's short speech, Severus turned to Hermione.

"Go ahead, say it," she sighed.

"Say what?"

"I know you want to say 'I told you so.'"

"Too childish. How about you just make it up to me later?" he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.

Hermione trembled and turned her face to him almost forgetting they were in a public place. "If I must," she sighed teasingly.

Severus gazed at her passionately for a moment. "I love you," he whispered.

She purred as he kissed her, "I love you."

THE END

* * *

**A/N:** And that's it! If you guys wanted to know something I forgot, I might post a one shot with little bits more in depth with the characters I didn't include here, like Esther/Cassius' marriage, Harry/Hannah, and Draco/Dahlia

Hope all is well and remains well! :)


	22. Continuation

So, you're all probably ticked you just loaded this and there isn't a chapter... but I'm writing this to tell you Harry's story is up! The title isn't anything original: Harry and Hannah. But you should check it out.

Thanks for all the support! You guys (and gals) Rock!

Amy


End file.
